There's No Life After You
by SiNginG-SenSaTion
Summary: Kurt has moved away to New York City, and Puck is convinced that Kurt's better off without him, but does Puck really want to spend the rest of his life without Kurt?


**Title**: There's No Life After You  
**Author**: briandoyle86  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Pairing/Characters**: Puck/Kurt, Burt, Mercedes, Quinn, OC, Puck's Mom  
**Beta**: niblettk  
**Genre**: Smut, Angst, Romance, Smut, Romance... Did I mention romance and smut?

**Summary**: Kurt has moved away to New York City, and Puck discovers he doesn't want to live his life without him. But has Kurt moved on already? Even if he hasn't, does he still want Puck?  
**Disclaimer**: SOOO not mine! I'm totally playing with someone else's Barbie dolls.  
**Warnings**: MPreg, AUish/Future!Fic, Graphic Gay Sex, Mild Angst, Cum Fetish-ish (IDEK!)  
**Word Count**: 37,906  
**Spoilers**: the entire first season just to be safe.

**Prequel/Sequel: _This story is a sequel to my friend, fatebegins' story "Let's Dance For Awhile" over at livejournal. You'll definitely want to read her's first before reading this one! It won't make sense otherwise! Link for her story is here:_** .

**Author's Notes:** OMG! I'm kind of excited to finally be posting this story! I have been working on this story since the end of June, so it's kind of become my baby. It's kind of bitter sweet to finally be finished it and have it posted up for all to see now. Huge thanks goes out to all my RL friends and my friends over at Livejournal who have been cheering me on through the process, and a super huge thanks goes out to my wonderful Beta! For those of you who are anxiously awaiting chapter 7 of "I Promise You" have no fear! **I am still writing that story** this one just kinda took over my life over the past couple months so now I'll be able to focus my time and attention on banging out a new chapter for I Promise You. Anyways without further ado!

Enjoy! Happy Reading!

* * *

And just like that, the moment was gone.

Lurking in the shadows, Puck watched with sad eyes as Kurt walked away from him and back to his friends. They were all spilling out into the parking lot from inside the school, high on life and sugar and spiked punch. This was the moment they had all been waiting for, the beginning of the rest of their lives. Not Puck though: he felt like his life was ending.

For just a brief moment in time, he'd gotten to hold Kurt in his arms and the world had been right. He had imagined what it would feel like to hold the beautiful soprano's lithe body, to kiss his impossibly soft lips, but the reality was so much better than the fantasy. It felt so... right, like he was _finally_ the hero and not the villain. Puck loved Kurt. Their dance had cemented it for him. He was head over heels in love with the male diva and for that brief moment Kurt was his – he didn't want to let him go. He didn't see how he couldn't though; Kurt was leaving for New York tomorrow. Kurt was leaving Lima, and consequently Puck, behind. He let out a sigh. He just had to deal with it. Kurt wasn't his, and he had to let go.

He didn't want to.

He watched Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn walk over to Kurt's navigator, their arms linked together. The two girls were giggling and chattering excitedly about the night and how magical it was. Puck couldn't hear what they were saying, but the two girls sure looked happy. When they reached the SUV Kurt shot a look over at where he was standing hidden in the shadows, the brunette's eyes shining brightly with unshed tears. Kurt may not have been able to see him, but Puck returned the longing gaze. He wanted to go after Kurt, wanted to so badly, but he couldn't. It was better this way. Kurt deserved to be happy, and Puck had caused him too much pain, too much misery – he didn't deserve Kurt. The soprano looked away and shook his head before opening the door and climbing in to his car, joining the girls who were already inside the vehicle. The engine roared to life, causing Puck's chest to tighten. This was it. He looked on helplessly as the vehicle pulled out of the parking lot and drove off down the road.

Puck smashed his fist into the nearest tree trunk and let out a roar of anguish.

Later that night, as Puck gazed up at his ceiling willing his heart – and his fist – to stop hurting, he heard his cell phone start to vibrate against his bedside table. He reached over to grab the phone and answered it, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" he said gruffly.

"Puck? It's Mercedes..." Her voice filtered through from the other end, sounding almost hesitant.

"Hey Mercedes, how's it going?" He said flatly, his voice lacking any real emotion.

She laughed, "You know, I think that's the first time you called me by my first name."

He let out a forced laugh, "Yeah. Sorry about that."

She let out a sigh before continuing, "Listen, the reason I'm calling is... well... it's about Kurt."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." She wasn't quite sure how she should continue. She and Quinn had been floored when Kurt suddenly burst into tears inside his Navigator when they'd parked outside of her house. "Listen, Puck, I'm not sure how you feel or don't feel... but... Kurt likes you. Like a lot... but... well, I'm sure you already knew that. Look, if you ever want someone to talk to... Quinn and I, we're not leaving Lima just yet. We're taking a year off to decide what we want to do. Give us a call, okay?"

Puck took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before responding, "Thanks."

She continued speaking, hesitant again, "I know it would mean the world to Kurt if you went to see him off at the airport tomorrow... His flight leaves at 3 in the afternoon."

Puck paused for a second, taking in the information being offered, "Okay... I'll think about it. Night, Mercedes."

She sighed again. "Goodnight Puck."

He hung up the phone and put it on silent before placing it back on the table as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. He already knew he wasn't going to go to the airport tomorrow; there was no point. Kurt would still be getting on the plane and moving thousands of miles away. It's not like he would stay.

"Fuck!" He growled out and rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow. He wasn't going to sleep very well tonight.

"We're now boarding all remaining passengers. Please have your boarding pass and photo identification ready to show the agent." The blonde woman announced through the speaker system.

"You have everything?" Burt said to his son, as he stood up and looked around to make sure Kurt had all he needed.

Kurt nodded as he clutched his purse closer to his body, his carry-on bag sitting at his feet. He couldn't believe the day was finally here, that he was finally leaving – he always thought he'd be happier about leaving Lima behind. Sure, he was excited about going to New York. After all it was everything he had always wanted growing up, everything that he had dreamed about. He still felt empty though, like something was missing – or some_one _as this case may be. He looked around the gate one more time, hoping against hope that Puck would turn up, rushing to the gate just in time to announce his undying love for Kurt and convince him why he shouldn't move to New York, hundreds of miles away. It wasn't going to happen though and he swallowed hard, desperately trying to keep himself from crying in front of his father. He hugged his Dad tightly and Burt returned the embrace, patting his back gently.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too, Son. You're going to have so much fun at college, Kurt. I'll see you real soon, I promise. Once you're all settled and stuff, I'll come out and visit." Burt's voice was strained, thick with emotion.

"Okay, Dad. I'll call you as soon as I get in. Take good care of yourself, and stay away from fatty foods! Doctor Remi doesn't want you eating them anymore. Mercedes and Quinn are both going to be checking in on you, so don't think they won't tell me if they catch you eating something you shouldn't be!"

Burt couldn't help but laugh; he was going to miss his boy. "Alright, alright, I'll be good. Get going now or else you'll miss your flight."

Kurt nodded and pulled away, "OK, you're right. I'm going." Kurt looked around in vain one more time.

Burt sighed; he knew who Kurt was looking for. Kurt picked up his carry-on bag and waved at him as he made his way over to the agent and then disappeared from view onto the ramp and then the airplane.

Kurt sat down in his seat after stowing away his carry-on under the seat in front of him. He typed out a quick text to Mercedes and Quinn on his cell phone and hit the send button before turning the device off and placing it back in his purse.

_He didn't come,_the text had read.

A lone tear slowly slipped down his cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~(One Year Later)~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There, that should do it!" Puck said as he pulled the rag out of the back pocket of his coveralls, wiping his grease and oil stained hands off on it. He lowered the hood of the car and ushered the man and woman over to the office to pay for the repairs.

"Thanks so much, Mr. and Mrs Johnson. Here's hoping we won't have to see you for awhile."

When they were gone he sighed and sat back against the office chair and massaged his sore bicep. That last repair he had to do to the Johnson's car had been long and difficult because it wasn't something he had to do very often. He heard familiar heavy footsteps make their way into the office, so he turned the chair around and smiled up at Burt Hummel.

"Hey, Mr. Hummel, how was your lunch?"

Burt offered a smile back as he flopped down into a chair opposite him, "It was good. Don't tell Quinn or Mercedes but... I cheated today. I wanted to eat some real food. All these months of veggies and cardboard flavoured sandwiches have been driving me nuts – I just wanted to eat a burger!"

Puck chose not to mention that Burt cheated _all the time._ He let out a chuckle instead, "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

Puck couldn't believe it had been a year already since Kurt had moved to New York. He wanted so badly to send Kurt an email or try to phone him or something, but every time he went to make an attempt he found himself at a loss for words. What was he going to say? "Hey Kurt, I'm a totally changed man and I'm desperately in love with you, please forget how badly I hurt you in high school and be my boyfriend"? Not a great idea.

After Kurt left, Puck had spent the next couple of months moping around in his room; he didn't think he left his house once. Mercedes and Quinn tried many times to call him but he ignored their calls every time. He wasn't ready to face Kurt's closest friends. Sure, he and Quinn used to get along, but that was a long time ago. She and Kurt had grown very close during their last year of high school. She and Mercedes talked to Kurt every day, he was sure of it, and he just wasn't ready to hear about how happy Kurt was without him. He was sure a guy had already started sniffing around the young fashionista. Kurt was an amazing person and he was hot as fuck – he wasn't going to stay single for very long. Puck knew that, and it _hurt._

The girls, annoyed at Puck for ignoring them, had showed up on his doorstep one day and refused to leave until Puck agreed to put some pants on and go out for Starbucks with them. He was angry at first but begrudgingly followed them out to the coffee shop anyway, muttering to himself the whole ride there. Five hours later and they were still at the coffee shop, clutching their stomachs as they roared with laughter, reminiscing about old high school glee club memories. They updated Puck on Kurt's life in New York, making sure to make it clear that he wasn't seeing anyone and that he wasn't interested in any of the boys at his college. It was one of the best nights of his life, and he had to hand it to them, it was exactly what he needed. They casually mentioned that Burt had been looking for someone to help out at the garage, now that Kurt was gone, and that he'd asked them if maybe Puck would be interested.

At first Puck didn't know what to think but he'd gone over to the garage anyways: a job was a job after all. Thankfully, he'd spent most of his high school years fixing up his Mom's car himself. They didn't have the money to have a professional fix it, so Puck had ended up learning his way around an engine pretty well. Burt was impressed with his skills and hired him right away, and now here they were seven months later. Over the months he had worked with Burt, Quinn and Mercedes told him that Kurt didn't trust his Dad to stick to his diet and so asked the two to keep an eye on him. In turn they had asked Puck to make sure Burt ate a healthy lunch, seeing as they had their own jobs and Puck worked with Burt anyways. It was a perfect solution. Sometimes he'd give Burt the eye if he saw him eyeing a big greasy bag of McDonalds, but for the most part he left him alone, lying to the girls when they asked him if Burt ate something healthy for lunch. "We men have to stick together sometimes," he had told Burt with a laugh when he'd asked why Puck had let him eat the unhealthy crap without a hassle. Puck shook himself out of his memories when he realized Burt had been trying to talk to him. "Sorry, could you... uh, could you repeat that? I didn't catch it."

Burt snorted a laugh, "Yeah no shit. Where'd you go just now?"

Puck shrugged, "Just thinking 'bout some things."

Burt nodded, "I asked you if you'd had a chance to eat yet."

Puck shook his head, "Nah. Just finished with the Johnson's car."

"Okay, well, did you want to go grab something? You must be starving."

Puck shook his head again, "No, it's alright. I'm good for now."

Burt cleared his throat before responding, "Okay, fair enough. So listen, uh... there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

Puck didn't like where this going but he nodded his head for Burt to continue anyway.

The older man took a deep breath before speaking, "How come uh... How come you didn't show up at the airport back when Kurt first left? He seemed to be under the impression that you would."

"Oh..." Puck lowered his gaze, suddenly finding his work boots very interesting. "Yeah... I-I just couldn't..." He trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"He wanted you to be there. He kept looking around right up until he boarded the plane. He was pretty upset when he realized you weren't gonna come, although he tried to hide it."

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't... I just thought that maybe it would be better if I didn't go..."

"Now this isn't any of my business but I'm gonna ask anyways because I care about my boy, and I care about his happiness, so... did you... care for him? Like... how he cares about you?"

Puck couldn't meet Burt's eyes, whispering quietly, "Yes."

Burt nodded, "Okay... Do you still care for him?"

Puck began to fiddle with the zipper on his coveralls; his head was still bowed and his voice was still just above a whisper, "Yes... more than anything."

Burt nodded again, "Good to know... He, uh... he still cares about you. A lot. You're all he ever talks about."

Puck felt a twinge of hope begin to rise inside his chest, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Listen, Noah. I know I can't force you to do anything but remember this: love is a precious thing, and life is short. You never know what's gonna happen and you don't want to look back years later thinkin' 'what if.' " With that, Burt stood up and walked back out of the office, leaving Puck alone to think.

Later that night Puck collapsed into bed and stared up at the ceiling, still lost in thought. He had been thinking all day about his conversation with Burt. He closed his eyes and thought of Kurt. He imagined himself driving out to New York and showing up at Kurt's doorstep to beg the soprano to give him a chance. He could see Kurt's shocked expression clearly in his mind as his beautiful ocean blue-green eyes took in the sight of Puck on his knees, roses in hand. His eyes opened as a thought came to him. What if Kurt moved on? There were _tons_ of hot guys in New York that Puck knew would leap at a chance to date the soprano. What if Kurt finally gave up and is now dating someone? A song spilled out of the radio that Puck had turned on, bringing him out of his thoughts.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, as long as I'm laughing with you. I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after, after the life we've been through 'cause I know there's no life after you._

_You can fucking say that again_, Puck thought. There _was_ no life after Kurt... well, not one that Puck wanted at least . After a year of avoiding him, of not messaging him, of hiding away shamefully when Kurt came to visit, he was still lonely and hopelessly in love with the boy. He'd done it to himself and what for? All of this sulking about Kurt not wanting to be with him – what was it giving him? He was still alone, still miserable, still didn't have his beautiful soprano by his side. He hadn't even given himself a chance. Who knows, maybe Kurt would have said yes. Quinn, Mercedes, and Burt all seemed to think so. After all, according to them Kurt _cares_ about him, Kurt_ wants_ Puck around. But does he still feel that way? After all, it has been a year, and Puck hasn't tried to get in contact with the boy once. Kurt probably thinks he wasn't really interested.

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one, after this time I spent alone. It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind, thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been out of my mind. So I'm runnin' back to tell you, _a_ll that I'm after is a life full of laughter. Without you God knows what I'd do... _

Burt's words from earlier that day suddenly flashed through his mind, "You don't want to look back years later thinkin' 'what if.'"He frowned as the meaning of the statement began to sink in. If he never went to Kurt, never tried to win him over, to get him back, he'd spend the rest of his life kicking himself.

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after, after the life we've been through. 'Cause I know there's no life after you. _

All of the sudden it hit him like a brick to the face, the wakeup call that he had been in sore need of. If he didn't go after Kurt now, if he didn't try, he was going to lose him forever. He was done feeling sorry himself; it was time to be a man and this man was going to stop at nothing until a certain soprano was safe and loved in his arms. He dialled a familiar number and waited.

Quinn's voice, laced with annoyance, filtered through from the other end, "Puckerman, you better be dying because that is the only reason I'm willing to accept you calling me at midnight."

Puck chuckled, "Sorry, Quinn, but trust me, you are going to want to hear what I have to say. I need you to do me a favour and round up Mercedes and meet me at the garage in 30 minutes."

He hung up the phone and dialled another number.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered.

"Hey, Mr. Hummel. It's Puck. Sorry to call so late but I need to talk to you... Think you can meet me at the garage in 30 minutes?"

"This can't wait till mornin'?"

"No, sir. Sorry. I… it's about Kurt..."

Puck could hear the smile in Burt's voice when he responded, "I'll see you at the garage in thirty, son."

Puck whistled along to the radio as he drove on down the highway, drumming out the beat on the steering wheel with his hands. He was glad that he'd finally pulled his head out of his ass and decided to move to New York and go after Kurt.

"_It's about damn time!" Mercedes and Quinn said in unison. They looked at each other and then let out a laugh._

_Burt smiled at Puck, "I'm glad you've finally seen the light, son."_

_Puck grinned back, "Well, I owe it to you. Your little pep talk yesterday really got me thinking. I know it's not going to be easy. Hell, I don't even know if Kurt will want to look at me, much less talk to me, but I have to try. I love your son, Mr. Hummel. I just can't live without him anymore."_

"_Noah, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Kurt cares about you, he does, just tell him what you just told us," Quinn spoke softly, laying a reassuring hand on his arm. She sniffed and wiped at a stray tear that fell down her cheek. "I can't believe your actually going to leave. I'm __going to__ miss you so much!"_

_Puck laughed as Mercedes and Quinn engulfed him in a big hug, "Well, I'm still here right now. Don't cry yet. I'm gonna leave next week. I want to save up an extra week's pay and give my mom a chance to get used to the idea of me leaving before I go."_

_The girls nodded as they pulled away and wiped at their eyes. _

"_I suppose we should go through a travel route for you, huh? So you know which highways to take and all that?" Burt asked as he began to rifle through a drawer, looking for a road __map__._

Puck grinned to himself. He was so thankful that they were all willing to help him, especially Burt. Having the respect of Kurt's dad was something Puck wanted more than anything. If Burt could get over Puck's mistakes of the past and willingly push him into winning his son's heart, maybe Kurt could forgive him and give him a chance. It was worth a shot anyways, if there was even a chance that Kurt would let him into his life, he was going to take it. He was done hiding. He still felt a little bad about giving his mom such short notice about his moving away to New York. She had understood though and gave him her blessing – she was a saint. He couldn't have asked for a better mother.

"_You're finally going to go after that boy, aren't you? The one with the high voice? The one who got away?" His mom asked him softly, tears in her eyes but not falling._

_Noah looked at his mother, Linda Puckerman, who was sitting on the couch, trying to keep her tears at bay. Guilt rushed through him, he hated when his Mom was upset and hated it even more when she cried but he had to do this. He couldn't live without his soprano. Not anymore. He nodded slowly as he responded, "Yeah... Kurt. The most beautiful creature in the whole world. I love him, Mom. He may not even want me anymore, but I have to try."_

_A few tears slowly trickled down her cheeks, smiling at the man that now stood before her. _When had he grown up?_ She could remember a time when he was just six years old, playing "Superman" as he ran around the yard in only his Superman underwear, saving the day. She laughed gently at the memory. Her baby boy was now a man indeed, and was moving away to finally win the heart of the boy he had always loved. She remembered the day he and Kurt had first met, back at their old house when she and her husband were still together; she smiled and laughed again and Noah cocked an eyebrow at his mother._

"_I was just thinking about when you were young. You used to call yourself Superman-"_

_Puck blushed at the memory and interrupted, muttering sheepishly, "Oh, God. Please tell me you don't have that on video."_

_Linda smiled, "Of course I do! It was too precious not to record. Anyways, you may not remember fully but back then we still lived in the house over on Bakers street. That same year, the Hummels moved into a house on our street, and when Kurt stepped out of the car you came to a complete stop. When I came walking over to see what had caught your attention you tugged on my arm and pointed over to where Kurt was sitting in the yard playing with the grass and said 'Mommy, he's so beautiful! I'm gonna ask him to marry me and he's going to be mine forever and ever.' Five minutes later, Kurt tripped and fell and started to cry. You went running across the street to him, yelling 'Don't cry, Superman will save you!' As I watched you hug him and wipe away his tears, I knew you had found your Lois Lane. We moved away a few years later and you and Kurt grew apart, and it broke my heart but part of me was always hopeful that maybe you two would find your way back to each other someday... _

"_Look at me, rambling like a fool."_

_Puck smiled. _

_Linda wiped the tears from her face and shook her head lightly. She took a breath and stood up, crossing to where Puck stood on the other side of the living room and placing a hand on his shoulder. "What I'm saying, Noah, is don't worry about me. I know you love me. My door will always be open if you ever want to come back, but love is something special and when you find it you need to hold on to it with all your might. Go get your Lois Lane, my little Superman." She then pulled him into a tight hug._

"Oh shit!" he cursed to himself in the car. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he'd almost missed the exit he needed to take. He smiled a full genuine smile as thoughts of Kurt flooded his mind.

"Hold on tight baby. Superman is on his way."

After checking himself into the hostel he was going to be calling home – until he found an apartment (and a job) – he made his way over to Kurt's place, silently thanking Burt for giving him Kurt's address. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to him and he was almost positive that he looked like hell after driving for ten hours, but he didn't want to wait any longer. He had already gone too long without Kurt, and now that he was in the same city he wasn't going to wait any longer. He pulled up to the house and couldn't help but notice how close it was to the college the soprano went to. Thank God it's so close so he doesn't have to walk far at night; that shit makes Puck uncomfortable. _Kurt is liable to get jumped or something in this city_, Puck thought to himself, making a mental note to ask Kurt how far of a walk it was.

He parked on the street across from Kurt's place and just sat there, not moving, for what felt like an eternity. He was nervous. For pretty much the first time ever he was really, _really_ nervous. What was he going to say. "Hey, Kurt, so I know I haven't bothered trying to talk to you at all but I'm actually desperately in love with you. Please give me a chance."? Fuck. He hadn't planned this too well. He checked his reflection in the mirror to confirm his suspicions from earlier on and he was right, he looked pretty terrible right now. Face unshaven, hair dishevelled, clothes in disarray... were those pit stains? Okay... _Fuck, that's gross_. "God, I'm so sexy! I don't know how Kurt's going to be able to resist me," he muttered sarcastically. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"Okay, you can do this. Stop being a pussy and go up there and knock on the damn door." He let out another sigh, opening the door of his truck and sliding out. He made the trek up to Kurt's front door and, before he could lose his nerve, knocked.

Footsteps approaching the door could be heard coming from inside followed by the sound of a lock being slid open. He sucked in a breath as another wave of nervousness ran through his body. _Was it too late to run away?_ The door opened slowly and Kurt came into view, looking like a dream. Puck suddenly felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Kurt looked gorgeous, way better than he remembered him. He was wearing tight white skinny jeans that hugged the curves of his ass and thighs just right, a red cashmere sweater that was hanging delicately off of one shoulder exposing smooth milky white skin, and a red silk scarf that was tied and hanging loosely around his neck. Kurt's eyes widened with shock and surprise when he realized just who was standing on his front porch.

"N-Noah...?"

Puck swallowed and then smiled sheepishly at him, "Uh...hey Kurt."

Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head; he was sure that his mind was playing tricks on him. Surely, Noah Puckerman wasn't actually here in New York, standing on his front porch. When he opened his eyes, though, Puck was still standing there. He couldn't believe Noah Puckerman was actually standing on his front porch and... was that hair on his head? An array of emotions washed over him all at once: sadness, happiness, anger, and a little bit of fear.

"What a surprise... Your hair... I almost didn't recognize you."

Puck rubbed a hand over his hair, "Yeah... I, uh... I decided to lose the 'hawk for good. Thought it was time I grew up."

Kurt laughed, "It looks good." His face became serious once again, "Wait, what brings you here? To New York?"

Puck swallowed, feeling his nerves flare up again and his heart sink a bit. What was he expecting, really?For Kurt to just jump into his arms? God, he was pathetic. Of course Kurt would want an explanation. _Fuck, here it goes._

"You. I-I can't stop thinking about you. I know it doesn't look that way but I swear. You're all I ever think about. I was wrong to let you go without a fight, for not even trying. I was convinced that I didn't deserve you. I was so horrible to you in high school and I... I just wanted you to be happy. So I thought that maybe... if I didn't try, if I let you just move on with your life and didn't try to worm my way into it that you'd be a lot better off. Yeah, _I'd_ be fucking miserable, but you wouldn't be, and that's all that mattered to me, but I can't... I can't stay away any longer."

Kurt just stood there dumbfounded, thinking about everything the jock had said. _Was this the same boy that spent the last year ignoring him... again?_ Albeit he claimed to have not been ignoring him in high school, that he had simply taken a back seat so Kurt could be happy with Sam, but Kurt wasn't happy with Sam and he wasn't happy now either. Was Kurt allowed to decide what would make him happy? He spent the first couple months crying over Noah Puckerman and hoping desperately that Mercedes or Quinn would be able to talk sense into the boy, but the more time that passed without Noah contacting him the more convinced Kurt became that maybe the other boy would never come around. But here he was, a year later, standing on his front porch. He just couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Noah, I... I don't understand. You've completely ignored me! Every time I came home to visit, 'Cedes and Quinn would have some form of excuse from you as to you why you could never show up to our outings. I sent you a couple of emails and you never responded. I even told my Dad to hire you at the garage! Now suddenly you've suddenly changed your mind and decided you can't live without me?"

"Kurt, I–"

Puck was cut off by the sound of a car door closing in Kurt's driveway. A guy with short blonde hair slowly made his way up the walkway to Kurt's door and gave Puck a look before coming to stand beside him in front of Kurt. The guy turned a brilliant smile on the brunette, "Hey. You look great."

Kurt smiled back at him, "Thanks, Dawson. I'll just be a second, okay?"

_Oh,_ Puck thought miserably, _I'm too late._

Dawson nodded, "Sure thing. I'll go get the car started. You're gonna love the restaurant I picked out."

Kurt laughed softly before returning his gaze back to Puck, an apologetic smile crossing his features. Puck looked down and scratched the back of his head, feeling completely and utterly dejected. Fuck, he couldn't believe it was over before it even started. He'd just driven ten hours straight for Kurt only to watch him go on a date with somebody else. Man, was that a hard kick to the balls.

"Noah, I'm sor–"

Puck shook his head and raised his hand to cut Kurt off. He didn't want to hear Kurt apologize. The soprano had nothing to apologize for: it was his fault. He was the one that had taken too long. He kept his gaze on the ground as he spoke, "You have nothing to be sorry for." He looked up and locked his eyes on Kurt's. "Have a good time." He turned and walked back to his truck, his heart breaking a little more with each step he took.

Kurt watched Puck's truck drive away, shaking his head to clear away all the thoughts and emotions Puck's impromptu visit had stirred up. After collecting himself, he walked over to Dawson's car where the blonde man was waiting for him and hopped inside.

Puck parked his truck in the hostel's parking lot. He sat there for a few minutes, unmoving, processing what just happened. "Fuck!" He slammed his fist against the steering wheel, hitting the horn as he did so, causing it to let out a wail just as a young family was walking by. They jumped at the sudden noise and their baby started crying. The mother and father shot Puck a dirty look and he waved apologetically. When he'd finally trudged into the building and flopped down on the bed, he lay back with his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought: visions of Kurt laughing and flirting and dancing and kissing another man played through his head – it made him _angry_. The more he thought about it the more he realized: he didn't want to give up. He _wasn't_ going to give up. Not this easily. He'd literally get down on his knees and beg if he had to. He smiled to himself. He used to have dreams about moving to New York to win Kurt's love. The girls had always told him how Kurt liked grand gestures, so a grand gesture was exactly what Kurt was going to get.

Two weeks passed before Puck was ready to put his plan (Operation: Win Kurt's Love) in motion.

He wanted to take care of two things first before he began to woo his soprano: get an apartment and get a job. Living in a hostel out of a suitcase with no job made him feel like he was still that douche-nozzle loser from high school. He didn't want Kurt to see him as that loser anymore; he wanted Kurt to see him as a man who'd be able to take care of him. He had applied to every garage he could find, handing out countless resumes a day. His hard work had paid off and thanks to a glowing reference from Burt he had managed to land a job just three days after he had arrived in the city. He started working at the garage the next day and, after a bit of chatting, had been given a tip from one the guys he worked with about a few apartment buildings that had one bedroom apartments available. Puck took the phone numbers down and thanked the guy for his help before going back to work. Later that night he made a couple phone calls to the buildings and made a few appointments to see some of them, and by the end of the week he had signed a lease to his very first apartment. Thanks to his lack of a social life over the past year, he had managed to save up a lot of money, enough to pay for his first and last month's rent and practically fully furnish his new home. At the end of the second week, Puck got his first pay check, and boy oh boy could he ever get used to living in New York if they continued to pay him that much money! With a home and a job all secured, Puck was finally ready to put his plan into action.

"Yeah, I know, Quinn. I know I can't afford to wait any longer, but I told you why I was waiting." Quinn was angry he hadn't made a move on Kurt yet.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. You wanted to be a man, not a loser. I get it. It's very respectable but still, the longer you wait the more time Kurt has to move on to Blondie. Who, by the way, I _still_ can't believe he never told Mercedes or I about!" Quinn responded.

Puck sighed, "Yeah, well, what can ya do. I don't blame him. I took too long, but not anymore. I did what I wanted to do. I wanted to make sure, for my own sake as well as his, that when we did get together I'd be able to do shit for him and take care of him and shit. You know, like pay for dates and whatever. He wouldn't want some loser without a job. Now that I have something of a life and maybe a future put together I can totally focus on winning him back!"

"_When_ you get together? You sound so sure of yourself, Noah," Quinn said with amusement.

"Losing him isn't an option, Quinn. Not this time. We belong together. I know that now, and I'm not giving up."

"Good boy. Just making sure. So what do you need my help with?"

"I really only need to know one thing: champagne or just regular wine? I wasn't really sure if maybe champagne would be too much? What do you think, and before you tell me that we're not twenty-one and Kurt doesn't drink, don't. First of all, you know me better than that, and second of all, I know damn well that Kurt didn't spend his first year of university never drinking at all."

Quinn laughed, "I was never going to say that. I was actually going to say how romantic it was. He likes Pinot Grigio, but if you really want to go for the gusto and be all romantic, buy a bottle of champagne. He loves champagne; it'll impress him."

"Okay, so champagne it is. Fuck, Quinn. I hope this works." Puck said in a rare moment of insecurity.

Quinn smiled, wishing she could hug the boy on the other end of the line. "Don't worry, of course it'll work. You're Puckzilla!"

Puck laughed, "Thanks, Quinn."

After talking for a few more minutes Puck hung up the phone and started to get himself ready to head on over to Kurt's place. First things first, he needed a shower, and bad. He smelled like he'd spent the last eight hours rolling in shit. He walked into the bathroom, stripping out of his dirty clothes and leaving them in a messy pile in the corner. Looking in the mirror, he rubbed a hand over the scruff on his face. He thought back to what Quinn and Mercedes had said about his facial hair and how Kurt loved it whenever he wouldn't shave; he left his face all scruffy. After making sure the shower was hot, he climbed in and stood under the spray.

When he was done, he didn't bother wrapping the towel around his waist, opting instead to just walk completely naked over to his bedroom. It was one of the many perks of living on his own. If he wanted to be naked he could, and if the people in the building next to him happened to get a fantastic view of his cock... well, he always did love to put on a show.

Quinn and Mercedes said that Kurt had told them once that he loved when Puck wore jeans, especially ones that gave Puck a massive crotch bulge – Kurt was apparently a size queen. Puck smirked, "Kurt sure won't be disappointed with you then, huh boy?" Puck spoke to his cock, giving it a few lazy strokes.

A couple years ago he and the guys of the football team were all bragging about the size of their junk at a party one night all claiming to have the biggest dick – Puck laughed at them all because he knew for a fact he had the largest. He told them all he was ten inches long and seven inches around and when they started to laugh he proved it by pulling out his junk, revealing his large cock and massive balls to match. The laughter had stopped immediately and they'd all gaped at the massive package before them. After they measured Puck's dick, a big cocky smirk formed across Puck's face when they all saw that he wasn't lying about his size.

He continued his lazy strokes, getting himself half hard as he kept speaking to his manhood. "Gotta make you look extra nice today, boy. Kurt loves it when you bulge in my jeans and we certainly don't want to disappoint, do we?" His cock gave an enthusiastic twitch in reply and if Puck didn't know any better he'd swear that it actually was talking back. He grabbed a black button up dress shirt and threw it on along with his nicest pair of jeans – dark wash jeans that were tight around his crotch and upper thigh area – choosing to forgo wearing underwear. He grinned cockily at his reflection as he checked out his crotch, which was bulging obscenely and gave it a firm squeeze, "Looking great, boy. Kurt's gonna love you.". He picked up a condom and a packet of lube out of the drawer of his nightstand and shoved them in his pocket – hey, he didn't know how this night would go but if there was even a chance he'd be getting sex he wanted to be prepared – before making his way over to the bathroom.

Over the past year he had shaved off his Mohawk and grown out his hair and he was so thankful that Kurt seemed to like it. He kept it very short so he wouldn't need to style it but it was _just_ long enough so that he could if he wanted to. He picked up the tub of hair putty that Quinn and Mercedes had helped him pick out a while back and swiped his fingers through the product and spread it around on both hands before running them through his hair, styling it into a messy bed head type style. After washing his hands he sprayed on some cologne and gave himself a once over before heading to the entrance way. He slung his guitar over his shoulder, grabbed his wallet and keys off of the table by his front door and left.

He drove down the road towards the little strip mall that was near his house, where a little flower shop and wine store resided. He parked his truck and walked over to the flower shop first. A little bell dinged as the door opened; a middle aged woman who appeared to be in her fifties smiled brightly at him as he entered the store and made his way over to the counter.

"Hello there, young man. How may I help you today? Looking to get some flowers for a special lady friend of yours?" the woman teased.

Puck smirked as he responded, "Yeah... something like that. I, uh... I need something that's really romantic. I don't really know much about flowers and shit... never really had a reason to buy them before. I want a bunch of flowers. What are they called again... a bou-ket?"

An amused smile spread across the woman's face, "A bou_quet?_"

Puck flushed a bit and laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, that's it. I need a bouquet of flowers, maybe roses? Those are romantic, right?"

The woman giggled as she replied, "Yes, they're very romantic. Different colours of roses mean different things." She then went on to explain the various colours and their meanings.

Puck scratched the back of his head, "Man, this crap is complicated... so like... well, I know red roses are the love flowers, but yellow says I'm sorry?" The woman nodded in response and Puck continued, "Ok, so can I get a bouquet of roses but like, make it half yellow and half red roses?"

After paying for the roses he said goodbye to the woman.

In the wine store next door he picked out a nice bottle of champagne and paid for it at the cash. He was extremely thankful that he looked like he was of age to buy alcohol because no one tried to ID him. He smiled in thanks at the cashier and headed back towards his truck. He put the bottle of champagne on the floor of the passenger's side and the bouquet of flowers on the seat next to his guitar, trying very hard not to scrunch them. The last thing he needed to do was ruin Kurt's roses. He went over the lyrics of the song he was going to sing and what he was going to say afterwards in his head as he drove towards Kurt's place.

He parked his truck on the road across from Kurt's house and ran his hand over his head grimacing as he did so - he still wasn't really used to this hair crap being in his hair. He took a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm his nerves. He opened the door and hopped out of the truck. He then picked up his guitar off the seat and slung it over his shoulders before he grabbed the champagne and the bouquet of flowers and closed the door. He stood on the sidewalk for what felt like hours, but was really only a couple of minutes, before he finally worked up the courage to make his way up to Kurt's front door. "Here goes, Puckerman. Don't fuck it up." He muttered to himself and then rang Kurt's doorbell. He put the champagne and the flowers on the ground beside him and cleared his throat while he waited for Kurt to open the door.

He heard the lock slide open with a clunk and his heartbeat sped up. He swallowed hard, swinging his guitar off his back, gripping the neck tightly as it hung in front of him. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly as the door opened. Kurt was wearing tight black dress pants that flared out at the knee and a purple sweater that clung to his body and stopped just at his waist. Kurt's mouth opened in surprise when he realized Puck was once again standing on his front porch. Puck had to fight to keep the smirk off his face when he saw Kurt's eyes flicker down to his crotch. Kurt's eyes then flicked over to the guitar in his hands and then to the flowers and champagne on the ground beside him before looking back up at Puck's face.

"Hi," Kurt said softly, looking into Puck's eyes.

"Hi."

Puck locked his eyes on Kurt's and watched as a myriad of emotions danced across Kurt's features. Kurt let out a shaky breath, "Noah, what are you..." Kurt's voice trailed off as he watched Puck slowly lower himself down on to his knees.

Puck swallowed, but he held Kurt's gaze, "I... I prepared a song. I heard it on the radio a little bit ago and it sort of kicked me in the ass and got me thinking 'bout things... mostly 'bout you. I'm– I really hope that you'll let me sing it to you."

Kurt just nodded, not really knowing what to say. As Puck started strumming the opening chords of the song, his entire world narrowed until there was only Kurt. He started singing softly, putting everything he felt into the song.

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know  
Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you. _

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to think you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time  
Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I woule die here without you._

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you._

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind _

_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you. _

As the song came to an end Puck lifted the guitar strap from around his neck and set the instrument down beside him. "Kurt. I know that I've let you down, but I didn't think I deserved a chance with you. You're so amazing and smart and funny and beautiful, and I'm rough and rude and I can be a real dick sometimes. I can change, though... I _have _changed. I know you're upset with me, but I came back here because... I wanted to ask you for a chance. The other week when I saw you with that guy, it nearly killed me, and maybe I'm too late but I can't give up. Not unless you tell me to. Without you the world is a lonely, cold, desolate, miserable place. So here I am, begging for your forgiveness, for a chance. Give me a chance, Kurt, please. Give me a chance to prove I can make you happy."

Puck cleared his throat and glanced over at the bouquet of flowers resting beside him. He picked them up off the ground and held them up in the air for Kurt to take. "These are for you." Kurt swallowed at the lump that was forming in his throat and took the flowers, whispering a thank you as he brought them up to his nose so he could smell them.

"Noah... These are beautiful." Kurt said quietly, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. He shot a quick questioning glance to the bottle of champagne still sitting on the ground before bringing his gaze back to Puck.

Puck gave a small smile and tentatively reached out to grab a hold of Kurt's hand, "_You're_ beautiful... When I bought them, the woman told me that yellow roses mean I'm sorry, and the red roses... well, everyone knows what red roses stand for but they mean..." Puck raised Kurt's hand to his lips and dropped a kiss on the back of it, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the soft skin there, "I love you. Maybe I can't do the talks like they do on TV and maybe I can't do a love song like the way they do. but I'll do anything for you. I can't do everything, but I sure can love you."

A single tear slowly fell down Kurt's cheek as he took in the sight of his small pale hand engulfed by Puck's big tanned one. He looked back at Puck and knew instantly what his answer would be.

"Noah... I-I've dreamed of this happening for so long now, you coming to me and telling me you love me." He tugged on Puck's hand, pulling him up to stand. Puck reached out and cupped Kurt's cheek, wiping away the tear that had made its way down Kurt's face. Kurt leaned into the touch, "I wasn't sure if you were ever going to come back. I'm glad you did. That boy – Dawson – I stopped seeing him that night that you first came here. Seeing you again... it made me realize something. One, that Dawson just wasn't right for me and two, just how hopelessly in love with you I still am." Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly as more tears started to spill down his cheeks, ", this is... the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I guess what I'm trying to say is... well... yes. It took you long enough to ask!" Kurt smiled and laughed softly.

A big smile spread across Puck's face as Kurt's words slowly sank in. He grabbed a hold of Kurt's waist and let out a whoop of excitement, lifting the soprano into the air and twirling him around; Kurt laughed the whole time, his arms wrapped tightly around Puck's neck while holding on to his flowers for dear life. Puck came to a stop and put the giggling soprano back down on the ground. He kept one hand resting on Kurt's waist and brought the other one up to Kurt's cheek, framing the side of his face with his big hand. Kurt's arms were still wrapped around Puck's neck as he eyed the champagne bottle again.

"Noah?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"What's the champagne for?"

Puck ducked his head for a second before looking back at Kurt. He took his hand off Kurt's waist and scratched the back of his head and then brought it back down, resting it on Kurt's hip, "Well, I was kind of hoping that you were gonna give me a chance tonight and accept my apology and all that and so I was kind of thinking that we could... you know, celebrate with it..."

Kurt smiled brightly at Puck, "You may just be the most perfect man ever."

Puck returned the smile and leaned in closer and then paused to say something, his lips mere millimetres away from Kurt's. His voice rumbled deep in his chest, "I've been dying to do this for so long now."

Kurt's eyes were still locked on Puck's and he shivered with anticipation as Puck's hot breath cascaded across his skin – they were so close. Kurt swallowed nervously before speaking softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"So what are you waiting for?"

Puck smiled and cupped Kurt's cheek more firmly in his hand as he brushed his thumb a couple of times across Kurt's cheek bone gently, "Your permission."

Kurt ran his tongue along his bottom lip, getting it moist. Puck followed the movement with his eyes and felt himself become more aroused – if that was even possible. Kurt whispered a breathless, "Please", and fluttered his eyes closed, making Puck grin. _Permission granted_.

Puck closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Kurt's, closing the gap between them. As their lips connected a shock of electricity ran through Kurt's body and a kaleidoscope of colours burst across his eyelids. He knew instantly that he made the right choice; that this was where he belonged – in Puck's arms.

Puck let out a low groan, deep in the back of his throat, and pulled Kurt closer to him, tightening his hold. Kurt felt Puck's arousal press against his stomach and he gasped. Puck took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, licking into his mouth and massaging Kurt's tongue with his own. Kurt tasted sweet, like chocolate and cherries, and Puck knew that he'd never get enough of it. Puck's hands moved from their original spots on Kurt's face and waist and began to wander along his body before coming to rest on the brunette's ass, squeezing generously and making Kurt moan into the kiss. Puck broke away from Kurt's lips and nipped at the diva's bottom lip before trailing his kisses along the soprano's jaw and attaching his lips to Kurt's neck, sucking and nipping and licking at the pale milky flesh there. Puck wanted to mark Kurt as his own, wanted to leave as many marks as he could on the pale flesh so everyone would know that Kurt Hummel belonged to _him_.

"Oh, Noah..." Kurt moaned breathlessly as Puck sucked on his pulse point. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would be sporting several large hickeys for the rest of the week. The thought made him smile even more. A noise coming from across the street penetrated through Kurt's foggy mind and his eyes fluttered open. Three boys that Kurt recognized from his program were staring at him and Puck. Kurt rested his hands on Puck's powerful chest and pushed weakly at the wall of muscle, trying to get Puck's attention.

"Noah... We should... we should go inside."

Puck flattened his tongue on Kurt's neck and licked a stripe up to Kurt's earlobe, gently nibbling on the tender piece of flesh. Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head, his knees feeling weak. He wouldn't be distracted, though: they really should go inside. They were starting to attract a rather large audience. The three boys had now multiplied to nine. He tried once again to feebly push against the solid muscle of Puck's chest.

"Noah... People are starting to stare."

Puck grunted and spoke hotly against Kurt's ear. He was now sucking on the spot just behind Kurt's earlobe. "Let 'em stare... I want them all to know you're taken; that you belong to me."

Kurt began to speak again, desperately trying to ignore the wonderful things Puck's lips were doing to him, "_Oh,_ _Noah_... I mean – Noah, come on... oh,_ God_... I'm pretty sure the hickeys will..." Kurt's voice broke off with a gasp when Puck began to suck on his collar bone roughly before sinking his teeth into the flesh there, "The hickeys will do that for you. Noah... Noah, stop."

Puck ceased his actions and pulled away reluctantly, "M'sorry baby, but I can't help myself. You're just so goddamn beautiful and finally all mine. I feel like I need to make up for lost time." Puck grinned sexily and punctuated his thoughts by grinding his half hard denim-clad cock against Kurt.

Kurt moaned, biting his lip and eyeing Puck's very obvious erection. Kurt loved it when Puck wore jeans, especially ones that clung to his package. He had always liked to think that Puck was very well endowed and often daydreamed about getting fucked by the massive cock that he had always imagined was hiding in Puck's pants. Now though, looking at the way Puck's undeniably hard cock was perfectly outlined by the jeans as it snaked across Puck's hip bone, it was apparent that he was indeed a very, _very_ big boy. Kurt's mouth started watering as he continued to stare at Puck's crotch.

Puck couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Kurt staring at his package and he went from semi to diamond hard in the blink of an eye when Kurt licked his lips, eyes still trained on his crotch. Kurt's eyes widened comically as he saw the outline of Puck's manhood thicken and lengthen. "You mean it gets bigger?" He said to himself, surprise and lust laced in his voice, and he watched Puck's cock reach full mast, tenting his pants obscenely.

Puck chuckled and reached down to squeeze his aching erection trying to alleviate some of the pressure. "That's right baby, and it's all for you."

"Jesus... it's like a massive tractor exhaust pipe! Or a baby's leg!"

Puck laughed and a smirk fell across his face. Seeing Kurt this riled up over just the size of his manhood inflated his ego way more than proving he had the biggest dick on the football team back in high school ever had.

Still smirking with pride, Puck lunged at Kurt and threw him over his shoulder, scooping up the bottle of champagne and his guitar at the same time and then crossed the threshold into the house and kicked the door shut behind him, leaning his guitar against it. Kurt squealed and beat his free hand against the solid muscle of Puck's back – it was like hitting a brick wall.

"Noah, put me down!"

"Nope, not until we're in your bedroom and I'm buried deep inside you."

"Oh, God," Kurt moaned at the thought, "Well at least let me put my flowers in water, and we should put the champagne in the fridge to chill!"

Puck grinned and patted Kurt's ass with his hands, chuckling to himself at the indignant yelp Kurt gave out, "Sure thing, baby." He walked them into the kitchen and kept Kurt over his shoulder as he brought them over to fridge and put the champagne inside. He then walked over the cupboard and turned around so the smaller boy could fish out a vase. Next he walked over to the sink so Kurt could then fill the vase with water before putting the flowers in.

"You know it's very hard to do all this while hanging upside down, not to mention it's starting to make my head hurt!" Kurt had just enough time to put the flowers on the table before Puck threw him in the air, which in turn made Kurt let out a high pitched squawk, and caught him in a bridal-style carry.

Puck flashed a grin at him, "That better, baby?"

Kurt flushed, not-so-secretly loving the display of strength.

"Much."

Puck began to walk to towards the stairs leading to the upstairs level, "Your bedroom upstairs?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah." He was suddenly very nervous.

Puck paused for a second, "Do you have housemates? Are they here?"

"Yes, I have two housemates, they're not home though. They went on a camping trip together for the weekend. They won't be back until Monday."

When Puck reached Kurt's bedroom he gently laid the brunette on the bed and stroked his finger across Kurt's cheek before leaning in and kissing him heatedly. Kurt stiffened slightly, his nerves getting the best of him, and Puck pulled back. He looked into Kurt's eyes deeply; something was wrong.

"What's up? You okay? Am I going to fast?"

Kurt swallowed and looked down at the bed spread; he was kind of embarrassed and _very_ nervous. He was still a virgin: he'd never taken that step with Sam and he hadn't really found anyone in college that he particularly wanted to take that step with either. He shook his head, "No, everything's fine it's just..." Kurt slowly lifted his gaze until he was looking into warm hazel eyes. "It's just... I've never... well, I've done other things but never... I'm still a..."

Puck kissed Kurt gently, "Do you want to stop? I can wait. I can wait as long as you need me too. We don't have to do anything you don't want."

"God, no! I don't... I want you, Noah, I want this. I'm just... I'm a little scared."

Puck smiled and gently brushed Kurt's bangs out of his face, "Don't worry baby, I'll make it good for you."

Puck captured Kurt's lips in a fiery kiss and nipped at his bottom lip with a practiced set of teeth before licking into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Their tongues tangled together as Puck continued to ravish Kurt's mouth, swallowing his moans. Kurt slowly lay back on the bed and Puck followed after him, slowly crawling over top of the brunette's lithe body, kissing him hungrily. Puck nudged Kurt's legs apart with his knee before coming to rest between them, letting the full weight of his body rest on the beautiful soprano beneath him. Kurt wrapped his legs around Puck's lower back and mewled in pleasure as Puck grinded his achingly hard cock against Kurt's cloth covered ass and bit into his neck. Puck smoothed a hand down the back of Kurt's thigh before firmly planting it on his ass, squeezing it.

Puck pulled back slightly to make quick work of Kurt's sweater, pulling it over his head swiftly and throwing it across the room. The jock managed to undo one button on his own shirt before he lost his patience with the garment. He growled and literally ripped the shirt off himself, his muscles rippling and flexing as buttons went flying everywhere. He balled the shirt up and threw it over his head in the same general direction as the sweater, not really caring where it landed.

Kurt was pretty sure he'd never been more turned on in his life – Puck growling and ripping his shirt in two was definitely the hottest thing he'd ever seen. _Ever_.

Puck quickly divested Kurt of his pants and underwear and came to stop as he brought his hands up to the waistband of his jeans, kneeling in between Kurt's spread legs. His mouth went dry as he greedily drank in the sight of the naked soprano, laid back and spread out beneath him.

"Fuck, baby... You're so beautiful"

Puck smirked when Kurt let out a whimper as he undid the button on his jeans. His smirk turned into a full out grin when Kurt then proceeded to moan like a desperate bitch in heat as Puck slowly unzipped his fly. He couldn't help but grin smugly as he watched Kurt's eyes stare intently at his crotch, waiting eagerly to take in the sight of his manhood. Puck slowly pushed the material down his thighs and sighed in relief as his throbbing erection sprang free and slapped against his stomach. That same cocky smirk graced his features once more as he watched Kurt's eyes widen slightly as he took in just how big Puck really was.

_Holymotherofgod, he really is that huge! Is that thing even going to fit inside me?_ Yeah, so he'd known that Puck was a big boy, they'd established that earlier on the porch but he didn't really think he was going to be_ that _massive! His mouth began to water as he gazed ravenously at the engorged cock that was red and throbbing, curving slightly upward towards Puck's abs looking proud and mighty.

Puck pulled his jeans off the rest of the way and threw them across the room. He couldn't care less about what happened to them – or any of his clothes for that matter – he was fucking horny and all he cared about at that moment was being buried deep inside of Kurt's hot tight ass. He grabbed his cock and gave it a few lazy strokes and grinned sexily at Kurt.

"You like that, baby? You like my big fat cock?" He smirked when Kurt bit his lip and simply nodded. He continued on, "You want it in your mouth? Yeah? You wanna suck me off then feel me split you in two as I sink deep inside you and fuck you through the mattress? Would you like that, baby?"

Kurt moaned and spread his legs wider as he brought his own hand down and started lightly playing with his hole, Puck's dirty talk turning him on more than he ever thought possible. His own cock was hard and throbbing against his belly. Puck's eyes darkened with desire as he watched Kurt finger himself, his delicate pale fingers disappearing inside his tight channel. Kurt's head rolled back, his eyes shutting, and he let out a low, breathy moan as he tapped against his prostate, pleasuring himself. His favourite fantasy, Puck wearing nothing but a cowboy hat and crotch less chaps fucking him against every surface they could find, began to play out in his mind. It was the fantasy he regularly got himself off to and he almost forgot that the real Noah Puckerman was there with him in his bed naked until he felt his hand get pulled away. He groaned at the loss of his fingers and then gasped in pleasure as a much thicker, longer finger entered his body and immediately tapped against his prostate. His back arched and he cried out in ecstasy as waves of pleasure spread through his body.

Puck grinned smugly to himself at being able to find the boy's sweet spot so quickly. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt passionately as he slowly slid his finger in and out of Kurt's tight hole, tapping his prostate with every delicious slide in.

Kurt broke away from the kiss, panting for air. Puck trailed his kisses to Kurt's neck.

"God Noah... I... I want..." Kurt broke off with a gasp as Puck slid a second finger inside of him, sucking and licking at his neck.

"What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want," Puck panted in Kurt's ear, his breath hot against Kurt's sensitive skin, making the brunette shiver.

Kurt licked his lips and opened his eyes, fighting against the urge to keep them closed, and stared directly into Puck's. He bit his lip shyly, "I... I want... I want to suck your cock."

A bolt of pleasure shot through Puck's body and he let out a loud low groan, his voice dropping an octave to a low rumbling bass.

"Fuck yes. You want my cock? Wanna feel me heavy and hot and thick in your mouth?"

Kurt moaned at the image Puck's filthy words produced and rolled them over, kissing his way down Puck's chest and abs and stopping once he was face to cock with Puck's engorged manhood. Kurt wrapped his small fingers around Puck's thick length, his fingers not even close to closing around it completely, and slowly began to stroke the pulsating shaft. Puck groaned and relaxed against the pillows as he raised both his arms and linked his fingers behind his head, he spread his legs a little wider to give Kurt more access to his throbbing dick, "Nnngggh...yeah... that's it baby...stroke me.. Fuck, just like that." Kurt smiled at the encouragement and felt his confidence grow a little more. This he could do, he'd definitely sucked a cock or two before - granted none were as big as Noah Puckerman, though that one time when he had gotten drunk and proved to everyone he had no gag reflex by deep throating a cucumber was sure going to be useful now – so he at least knew what he was doing in this department. He stuck out his tongue and laved at Puck's massive, aching sacs as he continued to stroke Puck's manhood.

"Oh shit! Suck my balls baby... God_damn_..."

Kurt sucked one of Puck's balls into his mouth, rolling the meaty flesh around on his tongue, licking and sucking at it, before moving to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Kurt inhaled Puck's musky scent; it was mixed with the smell of Irish spring body wash and something else that could only be described as _man. _Puck let out another groan and moved one of his hands from behind his head and onto the back of Kurt's. He tangled his fingers in the silky brunette locks and let out a low moan as Kurt licked a stripe up his cock from base to tip.

Kurt licked his lips as a small sound of enjoyment sounded from his throat. He stroked Puck's cock a couple more times before closing his lips around the head of Puck's dick and slowly worked his lips down the thick shaft, getting about half way down, eliciting a deep moan from Puck. Kurt hollowed out his cheeks and applied more suction as he drew his head back until only the tip was in his mouth and then sucked half of Puck's cock back into his mouth again. Puck moaned as he watched Kurt's head bob up and down on his man-meat. Kurt pulled off a few minutes later, letting Puck's thick cock slip from his mouth completely with a lewd pop. Puck growled and tightened his hold on Kurt's head as he attempted to get his cock back inside Kurt's hot, wet mouth. Kurt smirked as he took a deep breath and sucked Puck back into his mouth, swallowing the thick shaft to the root, deep throating him completely.

"Oh _fuck!" _Puck swore and let out an obscene deep throaty moan. No one had ever really been able to deep throat Puck's cock before but fuck was it not just the best thing ever. "Suck my cock... oh my _fucking_ god!"

The brunette kept Puck's meaty pole deep in his throat as he buried his nose in Puck's pubic hair and inhaled deeply once again, becoming addicted to Puck's scent. Puck watched dazedly as Kurt pulled back until the head was once again the only thing in his mouth and then plunged back down on his thick pole, his lips stretched wide as Puck's entire length slid back inside Kurt's mouth. Puck's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt Kurt swallow around his cock, his throat muscles massaging and working his dick deeper. Puck tightened his hand in Kurt's hair and began to slowly buck his hips upward, fucking Kurt's face gently.

"Oh fuck. _Shit_... baby... goddamn that mouth. Fucking suck my big sausage... fuck yeah just like that. Oh fuck... you like that? Like having my thick cock fuck your throat?"

Kurt moaned around Puck's dick in appreciation and nodded his head, sending delicious vibrations down Puck's shaft and into his sac. Puck felt his balls tighten and draw up close to his body; he groaned loudly, he was going to cum soon if Kurt didn't stop sucking his brains out through his cock. Mustering up every single ounce of will power he had left, he reluctantly began to pull Kurt's mouth off of his cock, only to let out an animalistic growl as Kurt sucked harder on his throbbing shaft, desperate to keep the cock in his mouth.

Puck gripped Kurt's hair and yanked him off, his manhood slipping from Kurt's mouth with a dirty squelch. Kurt pouted up at him as Puck caressed his face soothingly. He pulled the soprano back up before rolling them over, Puck's heavy muscular body now resting on top of Kurt's slender frame.

"Sorry, baby, but I was gonna cum, and I want this to last." Puck murmured into Kurt's ear and then kissed him deeply, distracting the hot brunette so he could have a few minutes to cool down. They broke away from the kiss a few minutes later, the need for air becoming too great. Kurt looked deeply into Puck's eyes, his voice barely above a whisper, "Noah. Make love to me."

Puck's eyes went black with lust; God, there was nothing he wanted more right then than to be sheathed inside Kurt's tight hot channel. He brought his hand back up to Kurt's cheek and caressed his soft skin, "With pleasure, baby."

He scrambled off the bed and over to his jeans, afraid Kurt would change his mind if he didn't hurry, and blue balls were just something Puck really didn't want to have to deal with. He plucked the packet of lube and the condom out of his jeans pocket, mentally patting himself on the back for bringing them just in case, and padded across the room over to Kurt. He crawled back on to the bed and up Kurt's body, growling playfully as he nipped at Kurt's bottom lip. He opened the packet of lube with his teeth and spit out the offending piece of plastic that he had ripped off before squirting some of the lube into his hand. After coating his fingers he brought a slick digit to Kurt's entrance, rubbing it around the pink twitching hole teasingly before sliding it inside. Puck swallowed Kurt's moan as he kissed him deeply, sliding his finger in and out a few times before adding a second. Kurt moaned against Puck's mouth and broke away with a gasp, exposing his pale marked up neck to Puck. Puck nipped at the exposed flesh and sucked a bruise onto Kurt's already colourful collar bone as he fucked Kurt with his fingers, sliding them in and out a few times and then scissoring them apart, stretching Kurt open in preparation for his cock. He added a third and then fourth finger just to be sure. He was really thick and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his beautiful soprano. Kurt mewled in pleasure as Puck's fingers pressed against his prostate. Unable to restrain himself anymore he pulled his fingers out of Kurt, causing the smaller boy to moan at the loss. As he reached for the condom, Kurt spoke up.

"No... No condom... just–just you. Wanna feel you inside me... claiming me. I don't want my first time to be with latex. Please, Noah..."

_Fuck yes,_ Puck's cock screamed with joy, _nothing's better than bareback! _Clearly, his cock was now doing all the thinking for him. Puck stopped and looked at Kurt; Puck's dick was pulsing with need, he would pretty much agree to anything as long as it meant he got to finally be inside Kurt. He licked his lips, "Are you, uh... you're on birth control, yeah?"

Kurt nodded frantically, "Yeah, I get my shot every three weeks. My list of appointments is in my organizer, I can show–"

Puck shook his head and kissed Kurt sweetly, "No, I believe you. You sure you don't want me to use protection? I mean, I'm clean... got tested a few weeks back, right before I left Lima, but I want you to be sure. I don't want to do anything you don't want."

Kurt smiled, "I'm sure. I trust you, Noah."

Puck kissed Kurt hungrily, squirting the rest of the lube into his hand and stroking his cock, coating himself thick and evenly. He wanted to make it was as painless for Kurt as he could. Either way it was still going to hurt because of his size, but the large amount of lube would certainly help.

Puck went to flip Kurt onto his stomach but the smaller boy cried out, "No! Noah, please... I want to look at you."

"But baby, it'll hurt a lot less if you're–"

Kurt cut him off, "I don't care. I want to look at you as you make love to me... claim me... make me yours... please."

Puck smiled and kissed Kurt deeply again, "Okay." He positioned himself in between Kurt's legs and lined his cock up with Kurt's entrance, "Just say the word and I'll stop, ok?"

Kurt nodded and bit his lip, "I won't want you to."

Puck kissed Kurt as he slowly and gently began to push inside the soprano. The large bulbous mushroom head caught on the rim and then finally slipped past the tight ring of muscle and into Kurt's tight heat. Kurt gasped at the intense burning sensation as Puck's cock pushed inside his entrance, stretching his tight hole. He wasn't sure if Puck was actually going to fit now.

Puck moaned long and low as Kurt's hole gripped his cock head. Kurt was so tight; he definitely hadn't been lying when he told Puck he was a virgin. He stroked Kurt's cheek and kissed him tenderly as his cock sank in a few inches. He pulled back from the kiss and continued to stroke Kurt's cheek as he gazed deeply into his eyes and sank in a few more inches deeper.

"I love you," Puck whispered.

"I love you too... Oh, God..." Kurt moaned as Puck's cock split him open.

He felt so full, and when Puck murmured, "Halfway there, baby", his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

Puck slid the rest way of the way inside, bottoming out in one smooth thrust. Puck's eyes rolled back in his head and he saw stars as Kurt's tight channel gripped his cock like a vice. "Oh _shit_... baby, you feel so good. So _fucking_ tight." He rubbed his hands over Kurt's hips and ass soothingly, not moving an inch, giving Kurt time to adjust to his size.

Kurt's head pressed back against the pillow and he arched his back as he felt Puck's balls come to rest against his ass, his cock now filling him completely. Puck's cock was warm and thick inside of him, stretching him wider than he ever thought was possible, and he swore he could feel Puck's dick in his stomach. It was like nothing he had ever experienced or felt before and if Kurt wasn't a size-queen _before_ he sure as fuck was now because after having Puck's _third leg_ deep in his ass he knew anything smaller just _would not_ satisfy him. "N-Noah... oh my God... You're so big... so thick inside me... _oh God!_"

Puck nearly shook with the effort it took not to slam into Kurt with reckless abandon. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and stroked his cheek instead. "You okay?"

Kurt nodded and let out a gasp of pleasure as Puck rolled his hips gently, slowly thrusting into Kurt's hot channel. He kept his thrusts deep, only pulling out an inch or two.

"Oh, _God__... mm_... you're so _deep_... Oh, Noah..."

After a few minutes of Puck's gentle, deep thrusts Kurt felt his walls finally relax and submit to Puck's length. His head tipped back and he licked his lips as he moaned out, "More..."

Puck smirked, more than happy to oblige, and pulled all the way out until just the tip of his cock was inside and then slid back in all the way, starting a rhythm of long, deep thrusts. "Like that, baby? Does it feel good?"

Kurt moaned loudly and arched his back off the bed, pressing his body against Puck's as he fisted the sheets. "Oh, Noah... oh God, yes! Yes..."

Puck grunted as he continued thrusting, pulling out all the way until just the tip was inside and then sliding in balls deep. Kurt's walls clenched and squeezed his cock deliciously every time Puck was fully sheathed in the tight heat, making Puck groan long and low.

The muscular man leaned forward and nipped playfully at Kurt's lips before claiming them as he pressed their lips together and kissed the soprano hungrily, his hips rolling and undulating as he thrust his engorged cock into the lithe body beneath him. Kurt gripped Puck's biceps as he returned the kiss fervently and then broke away with a gasp of pleasure, loving the feel of Puck's thick member inside his body. Puck nipped and sucked at Kurt's neck as his thrusts slowly began to pick up the pace. The larger man growled, animalistic, against Kurt's shoulder before sinking his teeth into the flesh there, causing Kurt to cry out in ecstasy.

Puck grabbed hold of Kurt's legs and adjusted them around his body, trying to get them in a position that would allow him to get as deep inside Kurt as he could possibly get. Taking Puck's cue Kurt wrapped his legs around the small of Puck's back and linked his ankles together before raising his hips up a bit to meet Puck's thrusts. The new position drove Puck's cock deeper than before, causing him to hit the small bundle of nerves within Kurt's body. Pleasure shot through Kurt like an electric current, making him scream out Puck's name as he dug his nails into the muscular boy's shoulders and then scratched them down Puck's back, leaving angry, red marks behind that would last for days.

Puck growled at the pleasure and pain and his eyes rolled back in his head as Kurt's walls clamped down on his dick, hard, squeezing and massaging his huge shaft. His thrusts got faster still, his hips snapping as he pounded into the willing body relentlessly. The sound of Puck's balls slapping against Kurt's ass filled the room and mixed with the _thump, thump, thump_ of the headboard banging against the wall. Kurt pressed the heels of his feet into the small of Puck's back and squeezed his thighs tighter around Puck's body as he arched his back off the bed and pressed his body against Puck's, driving the jock's massive dick even deeper inside of him. His own cock was hard and pulsating against his flat belly; his orgasm began to build inside of him as Puck slammed into his prostate continuously with every thrust. A layer of sweat covered the jock's body, making his skin glisten in the light. Kurt licked his lips as he watched a bead of sweat slowly trickle down Puck's chest in between his pecs and down towards his deliciously defined abs that contracted and crunched together with every deep, hard thrust of Puck's cock.

Puck's balls tightened and drew up close to his body as his orgasm built up inside of him. It started as a dull ache deep in his sac that spread to his lower back. His aching sacs began to throb as the pressure grew and he used every last ounce of will power he had left to hold his orgasm back. He wanted to make it last for as long as he possibly could, not realizing he had been making love to Kurt for nearly an hour.

Puck pulled completely out of Kurt's ass, chuckling softly to himself when Kurt dug his heels into his back trying desperately to keep Puck deep inside of him. He grabbed his cock and teased Kurt's entrance as he dragged his tip against the puffy, used, twitching hole, getting a bit more control over himself. He leaned forward and sank his teeth into the other side of Kurt's neck while simultaneously slamming his cock back inside the hot sheath, bottoming out in one go, making the brunette scream out in ecstasy. He began a rhythm of long, deep, fast strokes, his hips rolling and undulating with finesse as he rocked their bodies together, bringing the soprano closer and closer to his climax. The headboard began to thump against the wall again, drumming out a beat as Kurt's high pitched soprano cries mixed with Puck's low pitched bass groans, creating the song of sex. It was the most beautiful song Puck ever heard and one he would never grow tired of singing.

Puck slowly withdrew his cock until just the tip was inside and then slowly, _achingly slowly,_ sank all the way back in, not stopping until he felt his balls snuggle up against Kurt's ass. Staying deep inside the soprano's hot channel, he rolled his hips and rocked against Kurt's prostate lusciously. The brunette's walls clenched and squeezed his cock like a vice, making Puck see stars and he let out a deep groan that vibrated in his chest. The pressure of climax started to build inside of him again, and his sac began to ache and throb as his balls tightened and drew up close to his body. He started to punch into Kurt's prostate, keeping his thrusts long and deep, making the smaller boy mewl and cry out in pleasure.

Puck leaned down and sucked at Kurt's pulse point, pushing the soprano over the edge. Kurt screamed out "Noah!" as his orgasm tore through him, making white hot pleasure pulse through his body. The brunette pushed his head against the pillow and arched his back off the bed as wave after wave of his climax washed over him.

When Puck felt Kurt's walls clamp down on his cock in a death grip he knew he was a goner. He gave one last mighty thrust and came hard with a loud, animalistic roar. Rope after rope of hot, thick, creamy cum pulsed through his shaft and shot out of his cock like a geyser deep inside of Kurt. Puck's eyes went literally cross eyed as his balls emptied out what felt like a bucket sized load of cum.

He'd never come that hard or that much before.

The last few waves of their orgasms passed through their bodies and died away, bringing them back down slowly from their highs. Puck let all of his weight fall on Kurt as he slid his arms under Kurt's body and cradled his head in his hands and pressed their lips together. He licked across Kurt's full bottom lip before slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth; he massaged Kurt's tongue with his own and then tangled them together. His cock was still buried deep inside of Kurt, their bodies connected together as one, as they shared slow, languid kisses long into the night.

Puck made love to Kurt four times that night.

Kurt yawned and opened his eyes slowly as the morning sunlight streamed into the room from behind the red velvet curtains, illuminating the room brightly and waking him from his slumber. He let out a sigh of contentment and stretched his arms above his head, curling his legs up towards his body and arching his back. Still half asleep, he was a little confused as to why he felt a large heavy weight around his mid section, and as he felt his back press firmly against a warm solid chest behind him everything slowly clicked into place. He smiled to himself and rested his hands over top of Puck's arms that were circled around him, holding him protectively. He lightly tickled his fingers up and down the muscular man's forearms, and shivered at the feeling of rough stubble scratching against his bare skin as Puck nuzzled his face into the spot where his neck and shoulder met.

"Mm... mornin' beautiful..." Puck murmured, his hot breath cascading across Kurt's bare flesh,"God, I love waking up with you in my arms."

Kurt giggled and snuggled further into Puck's embrace, "Good morning, Noah." Kurt let out a small gasp when he felt Puck's manhood twitch and come to life, still buried deep inside him.

Puck let out a soft growl and nipped playfully at Kurt's earlobe, "Uh-oh, you woke the beast."

Kurt giggled and then moaned as he felt Puck roll his hips lazily, his thick cock brushing against his prostate. He loved mornings like this. He and Puck had been together for a little over two months now and they had done this quite frequently. At least three times a week Puck would spend the night at Kurt's place after making love to the lithe soprano long into the night. They would collapse against the bed, Puck spooning Kurt from behind, both sleepy and sated as they fell into a peaceful sleep. It had only been a handful times though where they fell asleep with Puck still buried inside Kurt.

Kurt loved those moments the most, and last night was one of those times. Kurt had softly pleaded with Puck to stay inside him, not wanting to lose the feeling of being filled. Puck gave him a lop-sided grin and kissed him tenderly as he whispered, "Anything for you, baby." Now that Kurt thought about it though, moments like those seemed to be happening a little more frequently. Not that he was complaining, mind you, it just made him extremely grateful that he was on birth control. Ever since that first night they had spent together they had never used a condom once, both loving the feel of bareback sex way too much, and since Kurt was on birth control they didn't need to worry about any accidents happening. Or so they had both assumed.

Over the past few weeks Kurt had become more and more concerned. His stomach had been rock hard for awhile, though it was starting to soften a bit now it still felt a little weird. After the hard stomach came extremely sensitive, and a little bit sore, nipples. Kurt had discovered this when Puck had latched his mouth onto one, during one of their many fuck-a-thons, sucking and nipping until it became a hardened nub. Kurt had squealed and thrashed wildly on the bed underneath Puck's body. It had never felt that intense before: sure, Kurt enjoyed when Puck licked and sucked at his nipples, but it was never like _that_.

Sign number three that had Kurt the most worried had started up just a week ago. _Morning sickness_. He was confused though because he was on birth control. He got his shot religiously every three weeks. Sure, okay, so Puck _never_ wore a condom, but the doctor had said that birth control was pretty much one hundred percent effective as long as he got it religiously and never missed a shot, which he didn't. He would swear on his mother's grave, in a court of law, that he'd never missed a shot once. So he couldn't be pregnant, but he was going to the doctor's to find out anyways, _just in case,_ because after getting attacked with the _hugest_ craving for a tuna fish sandwich – and he hated tuna fish with a burning passion – he had decided that enough was enough. He hadn't told Puck anything though, terrified of how the jock would react, what he would _say_. If Kurt was pregnant his boyfriend was going to flip, he just knew he would. They couldn't raise a baby! They weren't ready, weren't financially stable, and well, he didn't even know if Puck _wanted _to have a baby with him.

He ignored the ache in his chest that told him that he himself would very much love to have Puck's baby.

He had simply told his boyfriend that he was feeling a little off and was extremely thankful that Puck had yet to find out about his morning sickness. That would have been so hard to explain.

Puck's deep rumbling bass voice roused him from his thoughts, "What times your doctor's appointment today baby?"

"Hm? Oh... It's at noon."

Puck squeezed him a little and kissed his neck gently, "Want me to come with you?"

Kurt smiled and squeezed Puck's arms as they tightened around him, "No, it's okay. If you miss another day of work because of me your boss will not be happy."

Puck snorted, "Fuck my boss, you're more important. I wanna make sure you're okay."

Kurt giggled, "You're sweet, but I'm fine. I'll be fine. You can't afford to piss off your boss. You're so close to getting that promotion."

Puck sighed and kissed the back Kurt's head, admitting defeat. Kurt was right, he _was _really close to getting that promotion and getting that promotion meant more money for him and Kurt. "Yeah, you're right. Call me when you're done and let know how it went?"

Kurt turned his head as far as he could so he could kiss Puck's lips gently. "I will."

Kurt sat in the small medical examination room, ringing the hem of his sweater in his hands nervously. The doctor had left about five minutes ago to go get the results of the blood test she performed on him a few days ago. Each minute that ticked by felt like an eternity. Kurt didn't know what he was going do if the blood test came back positive; the thought caused waves of anxiety to rush through his system. It was all he could think about over the past few days. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down. _There's no use __panicking__ until I know the results_, he told himself.

The door creaked as the doctor opened it and stepped back inside the small room, a blank expression on her face. Kurt sucked in a breath as he watched her close the door behind her,. He hadn't made up his mind whether he found her blank expression reassuring or not. She set his medical file down on the counter and took off her slim, black-framed glasses and placed them beside the file. She let out a sigh before she began speaking, and it made Kurt's heart beat wildly in his chest.

"Mr. Hummel. You're test results came back positive. You're about ten weeks pregnant."

Kurt let out a long breath as the waves of anxiety ran rampant through his body. His first thought was "Fuck, what am I going to tell Noah?" and his second was "Holy fucking shit!" A single tear ran down his cheek and he wiped it away hastily.

"I-I... I can't be pregnant. I'm on birth control! I get it every three weeks, same time, same day, every time. How... I can't... I don't..."

The doctor placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "The birth control is only ninety eight percent effective, that still leaves two percent for error. Yes, the more religious with it you are the more effective it is, but the miracle of life is a funny thing sometimes. Someone, somewhere, really wanted you to have this baby. But you have options. If you aren't ready or capable of raising a baby you can always give it up for adoption, and if you really feel strongly about not having it, there's always abor-"

"No! I'm keeping it. I–I couldn't bear the thought of... It's just... my boyfriend... I don't know..." Kurt broke off on a sob, "Oh, God. What am I going to tell him!"

The doctor squeezed his shoulder, "Well, the truth is a good start. The longer you keep it a secret the more upset he's likely to be. Don't forget you'll never be alone. You have friends and family, and you do always have other options. But I see the way that boy looks at you whenever he comes in here with you, I really don't think you have anything to be worried about."

Kurt nodded his head. He wanted to believe her, but what if she was wrong. God, Puck wasn't going to like this.

_Fuck._

Kurt stood outside the garage for about fifteen minutes, watching Puck as he worked. He really hoped Puck took the news okay. He had decided to just tell him right away and get it over with. If Puck was going to leave him, he'd rather find out now. He drew in a deep breath and walked towards the building. A man named Collin, one of Puck's coworkers as well as his buddy, spotted Kurt first. He kicked Puck's boot clad foot with his toe.

"What d'you want, Collin?" Puck called from underneath the car.

Collin frowned, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Causeyou're the only one who kicks me to get my attention while I'm working with tools underneath a car. Now what do ya want?"

"Oh," Collin sniffed, "You have a visitor. Your beloved is here."

"Kurt? Really?" Puck rolled out from under the car, a silly grin covering his face. He stood up and wiped his greasy hands on a towel and then shoved it in his back pocket. Sure enough, there Kurt was, standing by the car.

"Hey baby. What a surprise. What brings you here? I thought you had class all day."

Kurt smiled tentatively, trying to keep his emotions in check. "Yeah, I... I decided to skip out early. Wanted to see you. Do you have a minute to chat?"

Puck nodded and then turned his head, calling out to his boss, "Hey, boss! I'm takin' a fifteen!"

The man waved his hand in approval and a few of the guys elbowed each other as they watched Puck lead Kurt to the entrance of the garage doors and out into the parking lot.

Once they were outside Puck hugged Kurt tightly and then pulled back a bit, resting his hands on Kurt's hips, "God, you're beautiful."

Kurt blushed a bit and ducked his head, he really hoped Puck still felt that way after he found out the real reason Kurt was here.

"What's up? Everything okay?" Puck reached out and brushed a stray hair out of Kurt's face.

Kurt let out a shaky breath. He could already feel the emotion building up inside of him. "I–I got my test results back from the doctor's office today. Uhm... I don't really know how to say this."

A lone tear slipped down his cheek and Puck gently wiped it away. "Hey, it's okay, just tell me. Whatever it is we'll get through it–"

"That's the thing," Kurt interrupted, "I really hope you're still going to wanna be with me after–" Kurt broke off on a choked sob.

Concern spread across Puck's face as he cupped Kurt's cheek, caressing his soft skin, "Baby, I love you. Nothing will make me want to leave you. _Ever_. You're stuck with me for as long as you'll have me."

"I sure hope so," Kurt spoke through his tears, his voice thick with emotion. He looked up at Puck through his wet lashes, an apologetic look painted across his face, "Noah. I'm pregnant."

Puck stared unblinkingly, frozen momentarily in shock. Kurt was... pregnant?

"But... how? You were on birth control."

"I know! I don't know how but the doctor says it's only ninety eight percent effective and I didn't make you use a condom because I thought I was totally covered and I... I don't know what to say, Noah, but I'm _sorry_. I honestly didn't plan for this... I–oh, God... I'm so sorry..." Tears streamed down Kurt's face. He was sure Puck was going storm away any second after telling Kurt that he never wanted to see him again.

Puck finally shook himself out of his shock and pulled Kurt close, holding him in a tight embrace. "Shh... Hey, come on now, calm down. I know what you're thinking and I want you to stop. I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt sniffed, "You're–you're not mad? You're not gonna leave me?" He had to make sure; it was almost too good to be true.

"Fuck, no!" Puck exclaimed. He gently wiped away Kurt's tears once again and traced his finger along the side of Kurt's face, "Babe, when I said you were stuck with me I meant it. Yeah, okay, so I'm a little shocked. We're having a baby a lot sooner than I thought we would, but I'm not going anywhere. I love you more than anything else in this world, and I _promise_ I'll take care of you, and our baby, the best that I can."

Kurt hugged Puck tightly, resting his head on his chest. "Oh, Noah. I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe." Puck kissed the top of Kurt's head and rested his cheek on top of his soft brown hair. "How far along are you?"

"The doctor said ten weeks," Kurt mumbled into Puck's chest.

"Huh. So that means I knocked you up the very first night we got together." He started to chuckle when a thought hit him.

Kurt pulled his head back a bit, frowning up at Puck, "What's so funny?"

Puck smiled and chuckled a little more. "I was just thinkin', what is it with me and getting virgins pregnant their first time?"

Kurt laughed a little at that, "Oh my god. That's true..." His voice trailed off as memories of Quinn and Puck during high school flooded his mind. He remembered how devastated Puck had been when Quinn gave Beth up for adoption. If he had any doubts before about keeping the baby he certainly didn't anymore. He wanted this baby, and he knew Puck did too.

"Noah... I... I just want to let you know that I... I'm not going to..." Kurt saw Puck's face fall at those words and he was quick to reassure him. "No! No, no, no! I meant I'm not going to give the baby up... for adoption, I mean. I... I want to keep it."

A brilliant smile spread across Puck's features and he tipped Kurt's head up a bit higher using his thumb and fore-finger. "Yeah? You want to?"

Kurt nodded. "More than anything. I want this baby, Noah."

Puck's smile grew wider and he leaned forward to capture Kurt's lips, kissing him heatedly. When he pulled back he gazed intently into Kurt's eyes, his hands framing both sides of Kurt's face. Kurt felt a burst of happiness spread through his body as the last of his doubts and fears died away. He giggled as he returned Puck's gaze, "Noah, we're having a baby!"

Puck beamed at the soprano, returning his giddiness, "We're havin' a baby. I always knew I had super sperm. No puny birth control is any match for Puckzilla!" Kurt threw his head back and laughed at Puck's exclamation. They were brought out of their own little world by the sound of a voice calling over to them.

"Hey, Puckerman!" It was Puck's boss. "Congratulations! You start your new job Monday! I'm giving you the rest of the week off with pay! Now go celebrate somewhere else, you're giving me a stomach ache!" With that he turned around and shooed the other men out of the entrance to the garage and back to work.

Puck let out a whoop of excitement and Kurt let out a squeal of surprise followed by a fit of giggles as Puck proceeded to pick him up and twirl him around in the air.

God, he loved this man.

Pregnancy hormones sucked, Kurt had concluded. He stared at the front door that Puck had just left though – that he'd just slammed shut behind him. At any given moment he was either incredibly happy, incredibly sad (the ugly screaming cry was very heavily featured during this particular mood swing), or a complete raging bitch! Now normally when Kurt was going through the motions of a sad or bitchy mood swing, Puck would scramble to find the cause of said mood swing, which was almost always something silly, remove the cause, and then calm Kurt down. (For example: one time Kurt accidentally spilled his glass of milk and then promptly began to bitch the poor unsuspecting glass out for not being steady enough to withstand resting on a table while someone rested their elbows on said table, He had then burst into tears and begun to sob uncontrollably. Puck had hurriedly began to clean up the lake of milk that was on the table and then held Kurt against his chest and said things like, "Don't worry, baby, the glass won't hurt you anymore" and "Do you want me to punish it?" And when Kurt nodded his head, still angry at the glass, Puck proceeded to smash it against the tiled floor and then yelled at all the other glasses, "That'll teach the rest of you to be insubordinate!") This time though, something silly like spilt milk wasn't the cause of Kurt's mood swing. Puck was.

Four months had passed since they had learned that Kurt was pregnant. Now, Kurt wasn't ridiculous and he knew they didn't live in a fairytale world. He actually liked to think that he was a very down-to-earth and rational individual. When he first found out he was pregnant he knew that he and Puck had only really been together for two months. Their feelings were so strong for each other so it felt like it had been years, but the reality was it had only been a couple months, and Kurt knew that if they took things faster than they were already going that the relationship wouldn't stand a chance. He knew it was better for them not to live together right away, and he knew Puck probably didn't want him to think that he was only asking to live with him because Puck had gotten him pregnant. Kurt totally understood that, he probably _would_ have thought that if Puck had asked, but as the following months passed by without Puck showing _any_ interest in wanting to take the next step and move in together, Kurt began to develop some doubts. This is where the raging-bitch mood swing comes in. Didn't Puck love him? Didn't he want to live with Kurt? After all he _was_ pregnant with Puck's child! Did he really want to be a part of his and their baby's life? Was he serious when he told Kurt he would love him forever? That he'd always be around? Kurt was starting think that wasn't so true anymore. So he voiced it.

Let's just say it didn't go over very well.

Normally when Kurt's bitchy and upset (and not pregnant) he gives the other person a chance to respond to his rant; he doesn't go crazy and he _never_ gets nasty. This apparently isn't true when he's pregnant (he bitched out _a glass of milk). _Kurt had confronted Puck about why he hadn't asked Kurt to move in with him yet, and Puck, surprised at Kurt's sudden anger, stuttered as he tried to think of a response. Well that was apparently all Kurt's inner bitch needed in order to rear its big ugly head. He proceeded to cut Puck off, mid-explanation slash apology, accusing Puck of never loving him and lying about wanting to be a part of their lives. When Puck tried to answer him, telling him he was wrong and that he _did_ love him, it only made Kurt burst into tears and he wailed out at the top of his lungs: "Liar! Get out, get out, get out!"

And so, Puck being the ever so loving and doting boyfriend that he is, listened to him. The slamming of the front door broke Kurt out of his angry, hysterical state and brought him back down to earth. Now here he is, sitting in the living room. Alone. He was shocked at himself for getting so angry about something that he logically knew about and understood.

_Shit._

When did he get like this? Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? Why did he have to fly off the handle like that? Of course Puck loved him. Of course he was serious about wanting to be a part of his and the baby's life. He wouldn't have gone back to Lima with Kurt to tell his father and the girls about Kurt's pregnancy if he wasn't, for starters. And boy was that ever fun to tell his dad. It had gone over better than he thought it would, and although his father didn't exactly break out the cigars with Puck, he didn't exile him either. He simply gave them his blessing and then pulled Puck aside, asking his intentions and making sure Puck understood that he would lose his ability to procreate ever again if he hurt Burt's little boy and ran out on him. Puck came back from his chat with Kurt's dad and kissed Kurt passionately for a solid three minutes, leaving him breathless as he pulled away. When Kurt had asked what that was for, Puck simply said, "I'll love you till the day I die. Don't you ever forget that."

_Shit!_ He had totally forgotten that hadn't he? He sighed as he pulled out his phone and then dialled Puck's number. He needed to apologize. He didn't want to wait until morning. He only hoped Puck would let him and would answer the phone. The phone rang for a couple minutes and then eventually went to Puck's voicemail. Damn, Puck was really mad.

"Noah... It's me... um, Kurt. Your... Your boyfriend? I hope... Uh... Listen. I know you're probably really angry with me right now, and you have every right to be, but I'd like to talk to you and apologize anyways. I'm sorry, Noah. I'm so sorry! Please just," His voice cracked as he began to cry, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, "Please come back... or call me. Please. I–I love you..."

He hung up the phone and brought it down to his lap, clutching it tightly in his hands. He crawled up the stairs to his bedroom and flopped down onto his bed, feeling miserable. He really hoped Puck would listen to his message. He fell asleep soon after, completely drained from all the drastic mood swings.

He woke with a start several hours later when a bang followed by a loud crash echoed through the house.

"What the hell?" He said out loud to himself. "I thought Jenn and Joey were gone for the week? What could they possibly be doing at," he grabbed his phone and held it up to his face to look at the time and then dropped it back onto the mattress, "four in the morning!"

He got up off the bed and was just about to open the door so he could go find out what was going on when he heard another loud crash, followed by a voice. A very _male _voice. It wasn't Puck and his housemates were girls who didn't have boyfriends.

Someone was in his house.

He grabbed his phone and slid to the back of his closet where he typed out a text to Puck and then sent it. He prayed to God it would wake Puck up and that he would _read _it. Another loud crash echoed through the house.

_Please get the text, Noah_, Kurt chanted in his head.

Puck blinked up at the ceiling, the sound of his phone alerting him to a new text message waking him up from his not so peaceful sleep. After leaving Kurt's he had driven around aimlessly for hours, angry and hurt by what Kurt had said. Deep down inside he knew Kurt didn't really mean all those things, but it didn't make them sting any less though. Of course he wanted to live with Kurt! Didn't Kurt know that he was head over heels in love with him? That he'd literally do anything to keep him safe and happy? He wanted to do it right though, and he didn't want Kurt thinking that he was only doing it because he'd knocked Kurt up. Leave it to him to still fuck things up even though he was trying to do right by Kurt. When he saw Kurt calling he ignored it and let it go to voicemail. He knew his boyfriend would be crying and a crying Kurt was his kryptonite. If he heard even the tiniest sob he'd be heading back over to Kurt's place faster than you could say whipped, and he was far too angry to talk to him right now. Puck knew he'd say and do something stupid so he played it safe and ignored the call, telling himself he'd talk to Kurt tomorrow.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and blindly reached out to grab his cell phone and then brought it up to his face so he could check the message. It was from Kurt and if Kurt was texting him at four o'clock in the morning that means he probably hadn't gotten to sleep at all and was most likely still crying. _Well, fuck._ He had to read the message and respond now. Now that he _knew_ Kurt was crying he couldn't, in good conscience, ignore him anymore. He opened the message and felt his stomach drop once he read it.

_Someone's in my house. Please come. Hurry._

Puck immediately jumped off the bed and leaped into action, not even stopping to think to put clothes on. All of his angry and hurt feelings died away as Kurt's safety and wellbeing became his sole focus. He sprinted out of his apartment clad in only his boxers, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Puck chanted as he jabbed at the elevator button repeatedly. The elevator door's finally dinged open and a few minutes later Puck was sprinting out into the car garage towards his truck. Once inside the vehicle he drove out of the parking garage and peeled off down the road towards Kurt's house, breaking almost every traffic law along the way. As soon as he got to Kurt's he leapt out of the vehicle and took a few seconds to scan the exterior of the house, looking for the opening that the intruder got through: a broken window on the main floor. He crawled through and jumped quietly into the living room. He immediately darted his eyes around the room, looking for a lone dark figure. He saw various objects that had been strewn about on the floor, but thankfully nothing had been broken or stolen. From what Puck could see everything was still there. It looked like the intruder was looking for something. Now if only Puck could find said intruder and beat the living shit out of him.

Just as he was about to walk out into the hallway a voice began to speak loudly. It was coming from the second floor. The floor the bedrooms were on. The floor Kurt was on.

_Fuck._

"Come out, come out wherever you are... Come on, doll, I'm not gonna hurt you. Just wanna have some fun. Your boyfriend won't have to know a thing; it'll be our little secret. Lucky for me he stormed outta here a little while ago or else I'd be in deep shit right now, huh? Yeah, thank fuck he's not here."

Puck's blood boiled upon hearing the perpetrator's running dialogue and he muttered to himself in a murderous tone, "If that sick fuck thinks he's getting anywhere near Kurt he's got another thing coming."

He quickly and quietly made his way up the stairs and immediately spotted the figure standing in the entrance way to Kurt's bedroom. The man was smaller than Puck, body mass wise – much smaller. Puck was two hundred pounds of solid, well-defined muscle and he could tell that he easily outweighed the guy by at least 50 pounds, if not more. His patented cocky smirk spread across his face; thank fuck he wasn't there before, indeed. This guy didn't stand a chance, especially now that he had gone and made Puck angry.

Puck let out a low growl as he advanced on the intruder. The guy turned around quickly after hearing the low growl and muttered a quick, "Well, shit," to himself as he took in the sight of Puck's angry and very muscular body flying towards him. Before the criminal had any chance to react Puck had tackled him to the ground and punched him hard across the face, breaking the guy's nose. Puck smirked as his next punch connected with the guy's jaw and a sickening crunch filled the room as the bone shattered. Puck flipped the guy over onto his stomach and grabbed both of his wrists and held them above his head as he pinned the guy to the floor with his weight. He pressed his crotch against the guy's ass and grinded into him.

"You feel that? Feel my big, _thick _cock pressing against you?" Puck panted into his ear as he thrust his hips against the guy, dominating him further. The intruder nodded frantically and let out a strangled yelp in fear. "Good. So you understand that it does a mighty fine job of keeping my angel satisfied all on its own without any outside help from sick fucks like you!" With that Puck hit the guy over the back of his head, effectively knocking him out.

"Princess?" Puck called out as he crawled off the criminal and stood back up, scanning the dark hallway for any other forms of movement. Once he was satisfied that the there was no one else around that he would need to fuck up he gave a look of disgust to the guy lying unconscious on the floor and probed at the body with his toe, making sure he really was unconscious and not just faking it. He realized Kurt still hadn't answered him or made himself known so he called out again, a little louder this time.

"Princess? Where are you?"

Puck wandered into Kurt's bedroom, knowing the brunette would have hidden somewhere in there. As he scanned the room he caught sight of the closet out of the corner of his eye; he walked over and pulled open the door.

"Baby? You in here?"

"N-Noah?"

Puck parted the rack of clothes and found Kurt sitting against the back wall of the closet, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees.

"There you are," he smiled down at the soprano, crouching down in front of him. He reached out his hand and gently stroked Kurt's cheek with the back of his fingers. He saw Kurt's eyes dart around nervously, and Puck knew instantly what he was looking for.

"Don't worry, baby. It's safe. I knocked him out. You can come out now. I'm here; I won't let him hurt you." Puck said, coaxing Kurt away from the wall and into his arms.

"Oh, God. Noah! I thought you weren't going to come," Kurt sagged into Puck's arms.

"Of course I came. I love you. I'll always protect you. Both of you." Puck replied. He pulled back a bit so he could rest his hand over Kurt's swollen belly.

"Are you only wearing your boxers?" Kurt blurted out, taking in Puck's current state of undress.

"Huh?" Puck looked down at himself, just as surprised as Kurt. It honestly had never crossed his mind to get dressed. As soon as he'd read that text, Kurt and the baby's welfare had been the only thing on his mind.

"It never crossed my mind to put pants on. As soon as I got your text my mind went blank, the only thing that mattered to me was getting to you and keeping you safe," he smirked, "That explains why it felt a little drafty on the way over here."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh softly. His face grew serious a moment later, "Noah, I... I'm so sorry. What I said earlier... I didn't mean–"

Puck interrupted Kurt, "Shh... it's okay. I know. I'm sorry too. I never wanted you to feel like I wasn't serious about this. About us. I'm so fucking serious, Kurt, I love you. You don't have to apologize to me though because none of that matters now, all that matters is that you're safe–"

The sound of someone moaning broke the moment.

Kurt tensed and locked eyes with Puck, "The guy. He must be coming to... Oh my god, Noah. What are we going to do?"

"Shh... it's okay. I'll take care of him. Nothing's gonna happen because I won't let it. Now, quickly: what I can use to tie him up?"

Kurt looked around wildly and spotted one of his scarves dangling off the shelf. "My scarves! On the top shelf. Hurry!"

Puck nodded and stood up quickly. He grabbed a bunch of Kurt's thicker winter scarves and called over his shoulder as he headed out towards the man that was still lying on the floor, "Call the cops!"

The guy was still out of it, thankfully, making it much easier for Puck to bind his hands and legs together. He went back to the closet and pulled Kurt back into his arms, but when he went to lift him up Kurt spoke up, "No! Please. I want to stay in here. I don't want to see him."

Puck nodded, "Okay, baby. We'll stay in here."

Two hours later the police had come and collected the intruder, took down Kurt and Puck's statements and left. Now, the young couple were lying together in bed. Puck was spooning Kurt from behind, his arms wrapped around the soprano's body protectively. He kissed Kurt's neck gently and murmured softly into his ear.

"Kurt. Tonight put a lot of things in perspective for me and I... I guess what I'm trying to say is I wanna move in together."

Kurt smiled brightly and snuggled further into Puck's embrace. He turned his head as far as he could so he could look into Puck's eyes, "I'd like that more than anything."

Puck gave a lop-sided grin in return and kissed Kurt's lips tenderly. They fell asleep a few minutes later with Kurt safe in Puck's arms.

Kurt's eyes slowly blinked open as they adjusted to the bright morning sunshine that was streaming in through the window. A few weeks had passed since Kurt's place had been broken into – when Puck had told Kurt he wanted them to live together. Kurt couldn't help but smile brightly as he rested his hands over top of Puck's arms that were wrapped tightly around him and snuggled further back into Puck's warm embrace. Puck had told Kurt that he wanted to move in to Kurt's place for two reasons. The first reason was Kurt's schooling. Puck had said the house was a lot closer to Kurt's school than his apartment, which would allow Kurt to walk to school should he ever need or want to. Kurt knew in the back of his head that Puck would never let him walk though, at least not while he was pregnant and certainly not at night. Sure enough, the very next day Puck had pulled Kurt into a hug just as he was about to leave for school and asked where he thought he was going. When Kurt replied with, "I'm walking to school?" Puck had informed him that no way was he going to let Kurt walk, that he was a gentleman and that he was going to drive Kurt to school and then pick him up later like any other good, gentlemanly boyfriend would do. The other reason Puck wanted to move into Kurt's was because Kurt lived in a house, and therefore they would have more space once the baby came along. Kurt's roommates were moving out anyways so he happily agreed.

After a couple of weeks of searching and posting ads Puck had finally managed to sublet his apartment and promptly moved in to Kurt's not long after. Kurt shook his head and laughed softly at the memories. He was beyond ecstatic that he and Puck now lived together, they were a family. He rubbed his hand over his stomach and murmured out loud to himself and his swollen belly, "All three of us." He couldn't help but wonder when Puck would propose... _if_ Puck would propose.

Kurt was brought back to reality at the sound of his stomach growling. God, he was actually really hungry. He thought about lying with Puck in bed for a little bit longer when his stomach growled again, almost as if it was protesting the idea of not being fed. He tried to ease himself out of Puck's embrace as carefully as he could without waking Puck up. Puck shifted behind him and tightened his hold, like he could sense his grip on Kurt slipping.

_Damn it__!_ Kurt thought to himself as Puck pulled him closer to his chest.

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. Puck had apparently developed a sixth sense when it came to his arms not being securely fastened around Kurt's body while he slept. Kurt once again tried to wriggle out of Puck's grasp and he couldn't help but be fascinated as he watched a frown followed by a look of concern etch across Puck's features as the sleeping jock once again began to sense the outside force trying to remove Kurt from the protective circle of his arms. Kurt was just about to slip out of Puck's hold completely when the larger man's hands suddenly clamped down onto both of his sides and pulled him back until he was resting flush against Puck's chest. The jock wrapped his arms around Kurt's body in a protective hold as he awoke with a snort and lifted his head so he could search the room.

"S'wrong? You okay?" Puck looked around the room and when he saw there was no immediate threat to Kurt's welfare he settled back against his pillow and kissed the back of Kurt's neck before nuzzling his face into the spot where Kurt's neck and shoulder met.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle, "I'm okay, Noah. Everything's fine."

"Mmm... good. Thought someone was tryin' to harm you." Puck responded, his voice sleep-roughened.

Kurt giggled, "No. I was just trying to get up. I was trying not to wake you."

"Why you wan' get up?" Puck replied sleepily.

"I'm hungry. I wanted to make myself something to eat."

Puck tightened his hold and mumbled out another response as he started to drift back to sleep, "Eat la'er. I dun' wan' let you go. Lie wit' me lil' more."

Kurt couldn't help but smile; he couldn't say no. Even if he wanted to, judging by how tightly Puck was holding him he clearly wasn't planning on letting Kurt go anywhere anytime soon, "Okay, Noah, I'll stay here with you."

"Mm... good..."

Kurt could feel Puck begin to shift around trying to get comfortable when all of the sudden he felt Puck's arousal. His boyfriend was hard. _Rock hard_. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. Oh God, Puck was hard and now all Kurt wanted was Noah's cock – hard and thick and throbbing –in his mouth. Kurt was interrupted from his little fantasy of sucking his boyfriend off when he felt Puck's cock slide up his crack and come to rest in between his ass cheeks. The bigger man groaned out in satisfaction, finally comfortable, and drifted back off to sleep. Kurt laid there for a few minutes, listening to the sound of Puck snoring softy and continued to fantasize about sucking Puck off. He came to realize that the longer he laid there in Puck's strong arms, feeling Puck's thick cock sliding along his crack as the jock rolled his hips and humped him in his sleep, the stronger his craving to suck Puck's cock, _to swallow his cum_, became.

Of all the weird things Kurt craved, his extremely strong craving for Puck's cum was definitely the weirdest. It was also what Kurt craved the most out of anything. In fact, the cravings had become so strong and so frequent that Puck had stopped wearing underwear and started going commando all the time because he never knew when Kurt would drop to his knees and suck his cock down his throat. Kurt was powerless to fight his cravings for Puck's cum and quite frankly he really didn't want too. Puck's spunk was just so fucking delicious, it was nice and creamy and thick as yogurt. It wasn't too sweet but it wasn't too bitter either, it was just right. Kurt licked his lips and felt his mouth begin to water as he continued to fantasize about sucking Puck's cock and then eating his delicious yogurt-y cum. His stomach rumbled in appreciation at the thought of eating some _No-gurt;_ Kurt had to laugh at the name he had just come up with. He liked it though: _No-gurt_, his own personal brand (not to mention unlimited supply) of yogurt.

Kurt smirked to himself; Puck _had_ always wanted to be woken up by getting a blowjob.

Kurt carefully extracted himself from Puck's arms, this time succeeding in not alerting Puck, and slid down the bed until he was face to cock with Puck's crotch, the head of his cock poking out from the waistband of his boxers. He licked his lips as he lowered the fabric revealing Puck's red, swollen, engorged shaft and hooked the waistband under Puck's sac, his massive balls (they were easily the same size as two large eggs) holding the material in place. He licked his lips once more and then relaxed his jaw as he eased Puck's cock into his mouth.

Puck was having the best dream ever; he was chasing Kurt down a sandy beach in Puerto Rico. He had been fully clothed in khaki pants and a blue button down shirt that was only buttoned half way, exposing his muscular chest, and Kurt had pushed him into the pool. Kurt ran away giggling as Puck leapt out of the pool and chased after him, threatening revenge. He had eventually caught up to the giggling soprano and scooped him up into his arms, carrying him towards the ocean. Kurt squirmed and giggled, pleading with Puck half-heartedly to put him down. He simply smirked and dropped to his knees at the edge of the water and laid Kurt out on the sand. He proceeded to crawl on top of Kurt's body and growled playfully before lowering his head and claiming Kurt's lips as wave after wave crashed onto the shore. Water soaked Kurt's back and Puck's pants as it washed over their bodies and spread out over the sand around them. The kiss was slow and tender and he cupped the back of Kurt's head, cradling his head in his hands, as he licked into the soprano's mouth and massaged his tongue with his own. Kurt broke the kiss with a gasp and Puck trailed his kisses along Kurt's jaw and attached his lips to Kurt's neck, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to the exposed pale milky flesh.

So yes, Puck was definitely having the fuckin' best dream ever, and just as it was about to get to the good stuff an unknown person approached them on the beach and began to pull Kurt out from under him, he tightened his arms around Kurt's body instinctively and snarled at the faceless stranger, "Get the fuck off of him!"

The stranger grinned and continued to tug on Kurt's arm, trying to tug him out of Puck's hold. Puck slowly began to wake up and he realized that the feeling of Kurt being pulled out of his arms wasn't just a dream and that it was actually happening. He went into "hero" mode automatically and clamped his hands onto Kurt's waist and dragged him back into the safety of his arms, away from the "intruder" that was attempting to harm his soprano. He awoke fully and tightened his arms around Kurt's body instinctively as he lifted his head off the pillow and surveyed the room, looking for the stranger that was attempting to take Kurt away.

When he saw no signs of immediate danger he laid his head back down on the pillow and relaxed his body. After talking to Kurt for a few minutes he had found out that it was all just a dream and that there never was a stranger in their room, Kurt was just hungry and wanted to get food.

_I'll give you something to eat_, _and it's full of protein too. _Puck's dick twitched and he meant to voice the thought out loud to Kurt but sleep had already began to claim his mind and so he ended up just mumbling out, "Eat la'er. I dun' wan' let you go. Lie wit' me lil' more."

Kurt had agreed to Puck's request and snuggled back into his arms. Puck shifted, suddenly not feeling very comfortable, and when his crotch pressed up against Kurt's ass the bigger man discovered the reason for his discomfort. He has fucking hard as steel and his erection was attempting to point straight out but had gotten trapped by his boxers instead and was now tenting the fabric obscenely just below the elastic of the waistband. After a few failed attempts of shifting around trying to free his erection without the use of his hands, he finally gave up and reached his hand down to adjust his cock so it was laying flat against his stomach, pointing up towards his chin and held in place by the elastic waistband of his boxers. He let out a loud groan of satisfaction when he felt his thick shaft slide up Kurt's crack, in between the diva's ass cheeks. _Oh, yeah... that's more like it. _Puck slowly drifted back to sleep.

He was, thankfully, having the same awesome dream he was having before only now he was slowly sinking into Kurt's hot channel. The soprano threw his head back and let out a high pitched moan once Puck's cock was fully sheathed all the way inside of him. Puck's hips started to roll and undulate lazily, his cock thrusting into Kurt in long, deep strokes. All of a sudden Puck found himself lying on his back with a blast of cold air swirling around his cock. He looked down to see what was going on and saw the brunette lying between his spread legs, his face level with his dick. Puck let out a long, extremely low bass-y groan that vibrated in his chest as Kurt opened his mouth and took Puck into his mouth, balls deep, swallowing his thick shaft whole. The brunette's throat muscles worked and massaged Puck's cock and he cupped Puck's aching sacs, rolling the hot, heavy flesh around in his hand.

Puck's eyes rolled back in his head, "Oh, shit..." The muscular man licked his lips and forced himself to look back down. Kurt slowly started to pull his head back, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard until just the tip of Puck's cock was in his mouth. Puck growled as Kurt's tongue swirled around the tip of his cock and then flicked at the sensitive nerve's that were bunched together right underneath the bulbous mushroom head. He felt Kurt's hand tug on his balls as he continued massaging them and then swirled his tongue around Puck's cock once more, lapping up the pre-cum.

An outside force slowly began to wake him up, tearing him away from his _fucking awesome_ dream, and he couldn't help but be just the tiniest bit angry at that. Couldn't he have been woken up after the blow job in his dream was over? He blinked his eyes open and stared up at the ceiling blearily, feeling extreme disappointment when he realized that not only was he woken up from his awesome dream but Kurt wasn't lying against his chest anymore either.

_Well this just su–_

Puck was interrupted mid thought when he felt that same tongue from his dream swirl around the tip of his dick. _Huh._

He looked down and immediately groaned when he saw Kurt's head buried in his lap, his tongue lapping at his leaking tip, licking up his pre-cum. _Holy shit!_ He was dreaming about Kurt sucking his dick because the hot soprano _was_ sucking his dick. Well, if that wasn't the hottest fucking thing ever.

He let out a deep growl and Kurt looked up at him, locking his eyes on Puck's. The brunette then proceeded to suck Puck's manhood back into his mouth. Puck raised an arm and placed his hand behind his head as he watched (with rapt attention) Kurt swallow the entire length of his thick shaft. Kurt buried his nose in Puck's pubic hair and inhaled his scent. Keeping Puck's engorged member deep in his throat Kurt began to suck on it like his cock was a straw in a frozen milkshake.

Puck's eyes rolled back and he let out a deep throaty groan. His free hand made its way to Kurt's head, his fingers tangling in the silky brunette locks of hair, "Oh my fucking god! Suck that big dick, baby... Oh, fuck..."

Puck gripped the silky strands of Kurt's hair to keep the soprano's head in place and slowly started to buck his hips up off the mattress. The soprano moaned and hollowed out his cheeks, increasing the suction as Puck started to fuck his face. He relaxed his throat and took Puck's thick shaft balls deep with every upward thrust of the muscular man's hips and then sucking hard when Puck's hips fell back to the mattress.

Puck swore he could feel his cum literally getting pulled out of his balls as Kurt continued to suck his cock like he was trying to suck solid ice up a straw. He felt the familiar ache of his orgasm begin to build in his sac and his balls tightened and drew up close to his body.

He was gonna cum. Hard.

He growled and flipped them over, his knee's resting on either side of Kurt's head as he continued to fuck Kurt's face, thrusting long and deep, making Kurt deep-throat him with every thrust. Kurt moaned around his cock, sending delicious vibrations that travelled down Puck's throbbing shaft and pulsed in his aching sac.

Fuck.

He let out a loud growl. "Oh, shit.. Baby, here I cum... Oh fuck, oh fuck.. _Oh fuck_!"

Puck sank all the way into Kurt's mouth until his balls were against Kurt's chin – his cock firmly lodged in the brunette's throat – and came like a volcanic eruption. Rope upon rope of hot, creamy cum shot out of Puck's dick and painted Kurt's throat. The soprano drank his man-milk greedily, noisily gulping down every hot, thick spurt of cum that pulsed out of Puck's shaft, making the muscular man groan long and low as Kurt's throat muscles swallowed and spasmed around his aching cock. Puck's eyes crossed when Kurt increased his suction – sucking his cock harder than a Hoover vacuum (he knew from experience. What? He was nine and he wanted to know what it felt like to have his dick sucked, okay?), literally pulling every single last drop of cum out of his sac, up his shaft, and down Kurt's waiting gullet and the brunette moaned when he felt Puck's manhood throb and pulsate in his throat. The vibrations of Kurt's moan went straight to Puck's balls and the larger man let out a half groan half growl as a fresh new batch of cum blasted out of his cock and flooded Kurt's throat. He had never cum a second time _while_ coming before. Ever.

Fuck, Kurt had such a "dirty-slutty-fucking-wonderful, please-don't-ever-stop-sucking-me" mouth; Puck's eyes crossed further and then rolled back in his head as Kurt desperately sucked the last few drops of cum, from his second load, out of his dick. After piecing his brain back together Puck noticed he was still achingly hard. _That was new_.

His muscular thighs started to shake (he felt like his entire body had turned to jelly) as he slowly began to pull his hips back from Kurt's face, withdrawing his cock out of Kurt's throat. Kurt sucked on Puck's now extremely sensitive manhood, causing the bigger man's body to jerk at the explosive sensation and – not-so-coincidentally – sink back into Kurt's throat.

"Oh my fuck.. sensitip... sensitive... the tip... still... still sensitive," Puck stammered out dumbly. His brain had melted into a puddle of goo.

Puck panted for air, watching with glazed eyes as Kurt grinned around his dick, which was still in his mouth. He was holding himself up off the bed with shaky arms, his thighs still straddling Kurt's neck, Kurt's lips very firmly wrapped around his shaft. He wasn't quite sure how it was physically possible but he was still hard as steel and he could tell by the look in Kurt's eye that he knew Puck didn't have the physical strength to lift his hips. Kurt raised an eyebrow, a mischievous glint was in his eyes as he began sucking on Puck's cock again.

Puck's eyes widened, "Baby... don't... My balls are... I can't... Baby, sto–Oh God, keep going,"

Puck groaned as Kurt started to suck on his cock like a baby sucks its pacifier – fast and hard. Within a few minutes his balls were aching and throbbing and when Kurt moaned around his cock again (sending those same delicious vibrations down his shaft and into his sac) he exploded.

"_Oh, shit_!"

He came for the third time with a loud roar as his balls emptied out another gigantic load of cum. His spunk pulsed out of his shaft, thick and hot like a geyser, and shot down Kurt's throat. He had come so hard he was seeing little black spots mixed with blinding white light and he was sure that if Kurt kept sucking his cock this good he was going to remain permanently cross-eyed. Kurt greedily drank down every drop, and sucked on his shaft one final time, milking his cock.

Puck's dick began to soften rapidly and Kurt finally let him pull his manhood out of his mouth. His flaccid member slipped from Kurt's lips with an obscene, dirty squelch.

Puck collapsed onto the bed beside Kurt, feeling like every bone in his body had been removed and then replaced with gelatine. Not to mention he was also pretty sure that Kurt had literally drained his balls bone dry. He opened his mouth to make a comment but all that came out was a brainless, "Muh, muh, muh, muh", and if Puck wasn't busy feeling so completely and utterly satisfied he would have been a little embarrassed. The jock cleared his throat and licked his lips; he was struggling to piece a sentence together in his mind before attempting to speak again. Before he could say anything though, velvety soft, wet heat enveloped his spent cock and sucked on it. Hard.

A throaty growl tore from his throat, "Holy fuck." He licked his lips again and looked down at Kurt; his head was buried in his crotch, lips swollen and red and wrapped around his dick. He groaned at the sight and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want Kurt to suck him again. Kurt loved to suck his dick and that was something Puck (and his cock) wouldn't ever complain about. After all, Puck _loved _getting his dick sucked and Kurt's blowjobs were out-of-this-world awesome, but he needed a bit of a rest right now. Kurt had just blown his brains out – three fucking times in a row might he had (and damn if that didn't just inflate his ego a little more) – it would take him hours to build up another load and Kurt's jaw had to be pretty sore by now. He was by no means a minute man: he had fucking awesome stamina, but after coming three times? He'd easily last for hours before he'd finally cum again. Puck groaned as Kurt sucked on his cock one more time, greedily drinking down the tiny drop of cum that leaked out of Puck's tip.

"Baby..." Puck began and then paused to lick his lips, "You're gonna turn my balls into prunes if you suck em' any drier."

Kurt smiled up at Puck and blinked innocently while biting his red and puffy bottom lip. He moved up the bed and then placed one of his legs on the other side of Puck's hips, now straddling the bigger man's crotch.

"Just wanted to make sure I got every last drop," Kurt said, rubbing his hands over Puck's well defined pecs.

Puck smirked up at Kurt and pulled the smaller man down into a kiss. He licked across Kurt's bottom lip and pressed one of his large palms against Kurt's ass and gripped it firmly. Kurt moaned, giving Puck the opportunity to slide his tongue into Kurt's mouth and deepen the kiss. Puck continued to tongue fuck Kurt's mouth as he flipped them over, resting an elbow on either side of Kurt's body. His biceps flexed as he held himself up off of Kurt's upper body, transferring all of his weight to his lower body instead. He let his hips fall into the cradle of Kurt's thighs causing Kurt to break away from the kiss with a gasp. Puck attached his lips to Kurt's neck and sucked on his pulse point before flattening his tongue against the pale milky flesh and licking a hot stripe up to Kurt's earlobe. He nipped and nibbled on the tender piece of flesh and then murmured into the soprano's ear, his breath hot against Kurt's flesh causing him to shiver, "I could tell. Was so fucking hot, seeing you drink down all my cum like that. Felt like you were gonna suck all my organs out through my dick."

Kurt moaned, speaking without thinking, "What can I say? I love my _No-gurt..._"

Puck pulled back a bit, intrigued by Kurt's comment, "_No-gurt_?"

Kurt blushed a deep red. He hadn't actually wanted to tell Puck about the nickname, "Yeah... it's umm... what I've... maybe, kind of... sort of started to call your cum...?"

Both eyebrows shot up Puck's forehead. Kurt had nicknamed his _cum_? That was actually really fucking hot. "Why, uh," he paused, licking his lips, "why _No-gurt_?"

Kurt blushed even deeper as he stuttered out the reason behind the name. He couldn't believe he was actually having this discussion. "Because it's... really... smooth.. and creamy. Like... really _really_ thick... like – like yogurt... so yeah.. and I, uh..." He paused, not sure if he should continue his confession. He had never told Noah about his cum cravings either. The jock just thought Kurt liked to suck his dick – which, okay, that wasn't a lie. Kurt did love to suck Noah off that much, but if it weren't for those damn cum cravings he knew that he'd much rather have Noah's cock in his ass most of the time, not his mouth. He sighed and decided to keep confessing, "I... I kind of get these cravings for it. All the time. More than anything else."

"You crave my cum?"

Puck felt his cock twitch. This conversation was starting to make him horny, and if he hadn't just dumped three gigantic loads down Kurt's throat he was certain he'd have a raging hard-on by now.

Kurt nodded his head, his voice coming out breathy as he responded to Puck's question, "God, yes! Why do you think I've been sucking you off so much recently?"

"I'm not sure what I thought but I certainly didn't know it was 'cause you were craving some _No-gurt._" Puck leaned his head back down and licked Kurt's ear shell before murmuring softly in his ear, "God_damn_ baby, you drive me crazy."

Puck nipped at Kurt's earlobe playfully and trailed a series of hot, open-mouthed kisses across the soprano's neck. Just as he was about to start sucking on Kurt's pulse point again the brunette's stomach growled lightly.

Puck stopped his ministrations on Kurt's neck and looked up into the giggling soprano's eyes, grinning slightly, and said "Hungry?" His own stomach chose that moment to join the conversation and growled loudly, making its presence known.

Kurt giggled, "Starving."

Puck chuckled and his stomach growled loudly again. He looked down at his tummy for a second and then looked back up at Kurt with a dopey, lop-sided grin. "Sounds like that makes two of us. Come on princess. Let's go get us some food."

Puck carefully rolled off of Kurt and got off the bed. He turned his head from side to side trying to find his boxers. As he searched the room with his eyes he rather shamelessly reached one of his hands down and jiggled his balls, they felt a little weird – like they were being squished or something – and he wasn't sure why.

Kurt started to laugh, bringing Puck's attention back to the bed. _Must be a __mood swing_, he thought to himself.

"What's up, babe?" Puck asked now scratching his sac.

Kurt pointed, "Your boxers," he giggled and then snorted cutely, "You're still... the waistband is still..." Kurt broke off into a fit of giggles.

"Huh?" Puck said, his voice laced with confusion. He looked down at his crotch.

_Oh. _

He was still wearing his boxers. He'd never actually taken them off. They waistband was still resting snugly underneath his heavy sac, pushing his "boys" up slightly. That's why they felt squished – because they _were_ squished. He tugged at the waistband of his boxers, pulling it out from under his balls and back up around his hips. He looked back up at Kurt with a crooked grin as he adjusted himself inside his boxers.

"Much better," Puck said and held his hand out.

Kurt smiled his thanks as he took hold of Puck's large hand, letting the bigger man pull him up off the bed. Puck held up Kurt's robe and slid it over his shoulders after the smaller man had slipped his arms inside it.

"Puckie?" Kurt asked, looking up at Puck through his lashes as he tied his robe closed.

Puck raised his eyebrow at the cutesy name. Kurt only called him that when he had some weird-ass food craving and wanted Puck to either make it for him or drive across the fucking city for him until he found it and brought it back for Kurt to eat. Most often than not, said food craving required Puck to drive across the fucking city for it – because let's face it, the Puckerone definitely wasn't the greatest cook ever – and it always took _hours_ to find. That's why Kurt pulled the cute card on him while requesting said weird-ass food craving. He knew Puck found it difficult to say no to. Which so wasn't fair, even if he did always get sex afterwards for his troubles. Well... he guessed he couldn't _really_ complain.

"Yeah, baby?" He asked, even though he already knew what was coming. He only hoped it wasn't too gross this time.

A vision of the French toast Kurt had asked him to get last week flashed across his mind and he shuddered at the memory. Kurt had asked him for French toast topped with pickles and peanut butter and fried chicken, and then smothered with maple syrup, not just any maple syrup either – Canadian maple syrup: the real stuff. It had taken Puck for fucking _ever_ to find the maple syrup too considering not many places (if any), in the _United States of America, _sell real _Canadian_maple syrup. Once he had all the ingredients he reluctantly made Kurt's French toast for him and then watched in fascinated horror as his beloved proceeded to scarf down the disgusting creation like it was the tastiest thing ever. All Puck could think as he had watch Kurt eat was, "_Seriously?_"

Yeah, he really hoped whatever Kurt wanted this time wasn't going to be as gross.

"I really want a crepe stuffed with mushrooms and strawberries and cabbage and then smothered with chocolate sauce and ketchup."

Puck stared at Kurt, trying very hard not to be disgusted, because _really?_ Kurt's craving was even grosser than last time! "Baby... Really?"

Kurt's bottom lip began to tremble dangerously, meaning he was going to cry, and Puck could literally feel himself start to cave. If he was able to resist the cute routine, Kurt would whip out the secret weapon: the waterworks. Puck could never deny Kurt _anything_ when he was crying. A crying Kurt was his kryptonite and the little brat knew it and he _totally_ used it to his advantage.

But this craving was really fucking gross. Did he really have to get it?

Kurt's lip trembled even more and a tear slipped down his cheek.

_Fuck_. He was totally going to get Kurt's disgusting crepe for him.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and drew him close to his chest, "Hey, none of that now. Don't cry. I'll go get your crepe for you, baby."

Kurt's expression immediately changed into one of pure joy and adoration as he beamed up at Puck. "Thank you, Puckie!"

Puck sighed and pressed his lips against Kurt's temple, "You're welcome, angel."

He was so whipped.

He threw on a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater and headed toward the stairs that led down to the front door. He called over his shoulder, "Love you, baby. I'll be back soon!"

_With the disgusting crepe of doom_, he added silently.

He really hoped Kurt would have a _No-gurt_ craving when he got back.

The following week passed by in a whirlwind. It had started off quite wonderfully with Puck waking up to Kurt giving him a blowjob (and he definitely wanted that to happen again) and then the very next day all the craziness began. Kurt had started going into labour, or so they had both thought, which was slightly worrisome considering Kurt was only seven months pregnant. Thankfully when they got to the hospital, the doctor informed them that Kurt was not actually in labour and that it was just a false alarm. Their doctor had said that what Kurt had felt was simply very mild contractions and had assured them both that Kurt was right on track and that he wasn't going to actually go into labour until at least mid-way through the eighth month if not the ninth month itself.

They had been relieved, but the whole thing had got Puck thinking about their future together. He had been toying with idea of proposing to Kurt for awhile but he was hesitant because, just like with the whole moving in together thing, he didn't want Kurt to think he only wanted to marry him because he was pregnant. He wanted Kurt to know that he wanted to marry him because he loved him and couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone else. Kurt's false labour really opened his eyes and drove home the fact that, yes, he really didn't want to spend his life with anyone else but Kurt. So he manned up, stopped acting like a pussy and promptly called his mom and Burt and asked them to come for a visit because Puck wanted to buy his beloved an engagement ring and Kurt couldn't fly at the moment because he was too far along in his pregnancy. His mom shouted for joy at the news and Burt had replied in a joking tone, "Damn, so I really am gonna be stuck with you as a son-in-law, aren't I?"

Kurt, of course, knew nothing of Puck's plan, so needless to say he was a little surprised when Puck suddenly announced that his mom and Kurt's dad were coming to visit them that week. When Kurt asked why he suddenly felt the need to invite their parents for a visit Puck had shrugged and said "My mom has been nagging me about when we were gonna go out and visit and since you can't fly..." Puck let his voice trail off; he knew Kurt understood the rest. Before the soprano had time to ask any more questions regarding their parent's sudden visit, Puck distracted him by kissing the brunette tenderly and pulling him into his arms on the couch as he put on the diva's favourite TV show.

Burt and Linda arrived the next day, and their visit passed by quickly in a blur of dinners and outings and lots of "Oh, shit" moments involving Linda almost telling Kurt about the proposal and Puck having to interrupt his mom and subtly do damage control without Kurt noticing – which Puck just wants to say was difficult as fuck because Kurt is extremely perceptive. As much as Puck loves his mother, she's no good at keeping secrets. She was told to tell Kurt that she was there because she wanted to spend some quality time with Kurt and so was taking him out to a spa. While it was true that she _did_ want to spend time with Kurt the reality was the trip to the spa was just a way to keep Kurt occupied so Puck and Burt could go out ring shopping. Puck knew that Kurt would be suspicious if he knew that he and Burt were going to the mall. The soprano wouldn't buy it for a second that they were just going shopping, so his Mom had been given very specific instructions to not tell Kurt what it was that he and Burt were really up to. Needless to say she had reservations about that.

"But what am I gonna tell him if he asks what you're up to? Surely you can't expect me to _lie_ to my future son-in-law, to the father of my grandchild?" Linda Puckerman exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation.

Puck sighed, "Ma! You don't have to lie, _per-se_, just tell him you don't know. Look it's very important because he'll figure it out in a second if he hears that I'm at a mall because he knows I hate shopping. The only time I ever willingly go to a mall is if he's going to be trying on lingerie or swimsuits."

Linda rolled her eyes and gave Puck a look, "Why am I not surprised?"

Puck shrugged, "What? Don't look at me that! If I'm gonna spend an entire day holding thousands of bags and constantly being thrown into the "does this make me look fat" trap I need to get something out of it as well and seeing my boy in sexy skimpy lingerie makes my Puckzilla-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Linda cried, covering her eyes and shaking her head, "There are some things a mother really doesn't need to visualize!"

Puck smirked, "I just thought I'd help you understand why Kurt will know something's up if he hears I'm shopping."

Linda sighed and nodded, "Yes, fine, fine. I'll just tell him you're doing some kind of manly bonding thing with Burt."

Puck smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks, Ma. I love you."

She smiled back and muttered, "Yeah, yeah. I love you too."

So Linda whisked Kurt away to the spa for the day, and Puck and Burt went ring shopping. Obviously his Mom's lie about his and Burt's whereabouts didn't go as planned because two hours and four jewellery stores later Puck's cell phone was ringing.

Puck pulled his phone out of his pocket and frowned down at the screen as the clerk pulled the ring that he wanted a closer look at out of the glass display case. "Ah, crap!"

Burt let out a low whistle as he inspected the ring's price tag. The ring was gorgeous. It had a simple band that was made of white gold, and at the top were three stones, a diamond in the middle and two blue sapphires on either side. The stones weren't huge but they definitely weren't tiny and nonexistent either. He had a feeling Kurt would probably love it but _holy shit, _was it expensive! Burt looked over at Puck when he heard the younger man speak, at first he thought Puck was talking about the price of the ring, "Something wrong?"

"Not really, it's just... Well, Kurt is calling me." Puck held up the phone, "What the hell am I gonna say to him?"

Burt shrugged, "I haven't the slightest idea, but if you don't answer you'll have a lot more to explain then just your whereabouts when you see him later 'cause he'll think you're ignoring him."

"Shit, you're right," Puck took a deep breath and then answered the phone, turning on the charm, "Hey, baby. I was just thinking about you."

"Why are you and my Dad at the mall?"

Puck smirked to himself; Kurt just gave him the perfect opening. He responded calmly, the lie coming out smooth and easy, and he kept his voice in his lower register, knowing the deep timber always made Kurt melt. "We're not, baby. We're at a Starbucks right now. Your dad is gonna take me to a shooting range. He thinks I should a get a gun license to better protect you and the baby just in case anyone else decides to break in again in the future."

Burt cocked an amused eyebrow at Puck's smooth lie – he couldn't help but wonder if he should be worried about just how smooth a liar Puck seemed to be. That was actually quite a believable lie though because Burt totally would take Puck to a shooting range, and it goes without saying that he loved the idea of Noah having a shotgun around in order to scare away any unwanted visitors.

"Oh god, really? Puck, I don't want a gun in the house! Do you have any idea how many kids end up accidentally killing themselves or their friends because they find the gun and think it's a toy?"

Puck couldn't help but chuckle. Kurt had totally bought his lie hook, line and sinker, "I know, baby. Don't worry, I won't actually get one. It's just us being macho and manly."

"Yeah, I'll say. Well, don't use up all your machoness, I want to be able to play with macho Noah tonight at bedtime..."

Puck's cock twitched and gave a leap for joy inside his pants at Kurt's proclamation and both of his eyebrows shot up, practically touching his hairline. Fuck yes, he was _so_ getting laid tonight! "Is that so? Well, have no fear baby, he'll definitely be around."

Burt cocked his eyebrow again at Puck's statement. Kurt had obviously bought the lie and had changed the subject. At the sound of Puck's voice he could tell he really didn't want to know what they were now talking about.

All the sudden Kurt's voice was no longer giggly and flirtatious; instead it was breathy and horrified and panic ridden. "Oh, god! Linda, I'm so... I totally thought your ear phones were still in! I didn't... oh... really? You seriously–?" Kurt giggled down the line, "Oh, my! Hey, Noah? Gotta go, have fun shooting things! Love you. Bye!"

Puck hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket, chuckling to himself. He knew for a fact that his mom had told Kurt that she wasn't offended by what Kurt had said. She had already told Puck not to worry about the fact that she was there in the house and that he should still keep Kurt satisfied. Yeah, that conversation had definitely been awkward. He turned back to Burt and grinned and then smiled sheepishly at the poor clerk who had been standing there the whole time waiting for Puck to get off the phone.

"Sorry about that! Back to business."

The clerk smiled, "It's alright, sir, don't worry about it." She held the ring out for Puck to look at, "Here's the ring."

Puck whistled, "It's a real beauty, huh, Burt?"

Burt nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's real nice. This one's kind of pricey though," he pointed to the price tag, "Did you wanna look at any others maybe?"

Puck shook his head, "Eh, the price is fine. My grandmother sent me a ton of money and said something about how the engagement ring had to be huge and awesome, or some shit like that. I figured she meant it needed to be expensive. Besides, this ring's the one."

"Really? You sure? What about that one? That's kind of–" Just as Burt started to point out another ring Puck cut him off.

"The two sapphires remind me of Kurt's eyes. Big and blue and sparkling... and forever. Just like my love for him."

Hearing Puck talk about his son like that caused a big ball of emotion to form in his throat, forcing him to swallow thickly, and no, he was not tearing up thank you very much, he had simply looked at a fluorescent light for too long. "Oh. Well, that's just the sweetest–" Burt cut himself off by coughing and then continued speaking again while nodding his head emphatically, "I mean, you should get it then. He'll really lovethis ring. I just know he will."

Puck nodded and turned his gaze from the ring to Burt's face, a serious look was spread across his features, "You think?"

Although he never actually said them, Burt had heard the unspoken words, "That he'll say yes?", loud and clear. He offered a warm, genuine smile, which Puck returned, and clapped the younger man on the back, "I _know_. Welcome to the family, son."

The shrill ringing of the phone woke Puck up from his deep sleep. He blinked sleepily up at the ceiling a few times before throwing an arm over to the nightstand, blindly grabbing for the phone. He was trying very hard not to move too much as Kurt was still sleeping very soundly, his head pillowed on Puck's chest. A week had passed since their parents' visit and now Quinn and Mercedes were in town to "visit" for a few days because they were both starting school the next week and they weren't sure when they were going to get a chance to visit with them next. At least that was the story they told Kurt and although it was true that they were starting school the next week, that wasn't the real reason they'd come out to visit. Puck had recruited them to help him with his proposal to Kurt. He had everything planned out perfectly but there were a few details that he needed their help with. They had arrived the night before and the four of them had stayed up late talking, with both girls giggling and cooing over Kurt's swollen pregnant belly while sending Puck secret, knowing looks.

Kurt let out a tiny sigh in his sleep as he nuzzled his head against Puck's chest and snuggled closer, bringing Puck out of his thoughts. A big goofy grin spread across Puck's face as he gazed down at the sleeping brunette and watched him snuggle further into his arms. He couldn't wait until they were Mr. and Mr. Noah and Kurt Puckerman. Still smiling, he pushed the answer button on the phone and lifted it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Puck greeted, keeping his voice quiet.

"Have you proposed yet?" was the very enthusiastic reply.

He chuckled, "Hi, Mom. Not yet, I'm–"

Linda cut Puck off before he had a chance to finish his response. "Why not? Did something happen to the ring? Did you lose it? Did you and Kurt get into a fight? Is he starting to doubt your love for him? You can't wait on these things, Noah, if you don't..."

"Ma!" Puck said, trying to cut in.

"... pop the question soon Kurt may start to question whether or not you really want to be with him, and not to mention, as much as I know I don't need to remind you..."

"Ma..." Puck tried again.

"He _is_ seven months pregnant with your child, and _my_ grandchild, and it's about time you make an honest man out him! You can't afford to lose him, Noah; Kurt is the love of your life! I don't care what you say, I knew right from the moment you two met that you belonged to each other and I'll be damned if I let you screw up the best thing that's ever happened to either of you two! I'm also so looking forward to being a grandmother and I absolutely will _not_ let you ruin that for me–"

"Ma!" Puck all but shouted, finally ending his Mom's sudden lecture.

Kurt stirred a bit and for a second Puck was afraid he'd woke him up but the soprano simply sighed and kept on sleeping. The sound of his mom's voice brought his attention back to the phone.

"Noah, what is it? Are you there? If you hung up on me–"

Puck sighed, "Ma, I'm here! It's just Kurt's still sleeping and I don't want to wake him. Just hold on a sec, I'm gonna go to the other room."

He gently moved Kurt off his chest and back onto his pillow. He stirred as Puck got up off the bed, his groggy sleep-filled voice stopping the bigger man in his tracks.

"Noah? Where y'going? S'on the phone?"

Puck turned back around and leaned over the bed, kissing Kurt's lips softly, "Hey, go back to sleep, beautiful. I'll be right back. It's just my mom."

Kurt nodded and hummed his approval as he closed his eyes. Puck crept out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, I'm back. Now as I was saying, no I haven't proposed yet _but_ I'm doing it tonight."

"Oh, well, that's wonderful then! Oh, Noah. I'm so happy for you! I just know that Kurt's going to say yes! The ring is absolutely breathtaking. I'll bet you anything he's going to faint when he sees it."

Puck chuckled, "Ma, you make him sound like he's some maiden from the 1800s with a case of the vapours. I don't think he'll faint."

Linda laughed, "No, I guess you're right. Well, how are you planning on asking him? Tell me absolutely everything!"

Puck ended the conversation twenty minutes later and slowly crept back into the bedroom and into the bed. Almost instantly Kurt rolled over and snuggled up to Puck's side, dropping his head on Puck's muscular chest. Puck pressed a kiss to the crown of Kurt's head and sighed contentedly as he began to watch Kurt sleep. He had a good chat with his Mom about his plans for the day but as excited as he was he was also nervous as hell: what if Kurt said no? His Mom had been quick to reassure him that Kurt would say yes.

He fucking hoped so. He didn't know what he'd do if Kurt said no.

He hugged Kurt closer to his chest and let out a yawn, feeling himself getting sleepy. He glanced briefly at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was only seven thirty in the morning. _Geez, what was Ma doing up at the ass-crack of dawn?_ Puck thought to himself. Not willing to start the day quite that early, Puck closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

Puck was woken suddenly a few hours later by two things: a loud banging noise and his raging hard-on. He cracked one eye open and listened closer, hoping it wasn't a noise he needed to be concerned about. A series of loud clangs rang through the house again followed by two voices conversing. The noises sounded like they were coming from the kitchen. _Quinn and Mercedes must be making breakfast_, Puck thought. He cracked open the other eye and found himself spooning Kurt from behind, his cock snuggled up in between Kurt's ass cheeks. _And that explains my hard-on_, Puck thought as he yawned and tightened his arms around Kurt's torso. He couldn't help but notice how easy it would be to slide his dick inside of Kurt, all he had to do was shift just a _bit_ to the _left_–

"Shh! Be quiet, you clod! You'll wake up Romeo and Juliet, and you _know_ it's supposed to be a surprise!" Mercedes half whispered and half screeched, effectively halting Puck's actions.

_Well shit,_ Puck thought, _there goes my chance to have sex. _"Sorry, boy. Maybe later." Puck murmured to his cock miserably. He opted to dry hump Kurt instead as a consolation.

"I can't believe you just called me a clod!" Quinn exclaimed indignantly.

"If you didn't act like a clod I wouldn't have called you one." Mercedes replied. Puck heard Quinn let out a _humph_ and couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"I _still_ can't believe you called me a clod! Besides, it's not my fault, those flames were really big! Just be glad I didn't scream."

Puck could totally hear the eye roll in Mercedes' next reply, "Yeah really. That definitely would have woken up Romeo and Juliet."

_So they're definitely in the kitchen, _Puck concluded. He paused his hips and couldn't help but wonder if he should feel dirty that he was dry humping Kurt like some kind of horny dog while their two friends were just below them. He mentally shrugged, not really caring – he was way too hard – and kept thrusting.

"Why do you keep calling them that?"

"Because they totally are? Duh! It's like common knowledge that Puck and Kurt have been in love with each other since they were like six years old." A wide grin made its way across Puck's face at that.

"It wasn't common knowledge to me," Quinn muttered.

"I'll say. You let him knock you up!" Mercedes retorted back.

"Hey, that was not my fault! He totally has super sperm. And I did not _let_ him knock me up!" Puck's grin transformed into a cocky smirk at that.

"Whatever, hurry up and finish with that toast! Seriously, how long does it take to spread strawberry jam? Their breakfast is totally going to be cold by the time we get it to them!"

"Alright, alright, I'm spreading! There. All done. You happy now? Let's bring _Romeo and Juliet_ their breakfast."

Puck ducked his head and gently began to nibble on Kurt's ear lobe as he continued to thrust his hips against Kurt's backside. He was just about to wake Kurt up when the soprano suddenly spoke up.

"Quinn's right, you know. You totally do have super sperm. Now stop humping me, they're going to be here any second."

Puck's cocky grin grew wider at Kurt's declaration but it quickly turned into a pout when his brain registered the rest of Kurt's sentence. He reluctantly stilled his hips – which in turn, caused his dick to cry out in anguish – and mouthed at Kurt's neck instead.

"How'd you sleep, gorgeous?" Puck murmured against Kurt's neck, trying not to think about the throbbing in his groin.

"Wonderfully. I had the best dream. You took me to Hawaii and made love to me for hours underneath the palm trees and the setting sun." Kurt replied while Puck continued to entertain himself with Kurt's neck. The diva moaned softly when Puck gently started to suck on his pulse point and he not so innocently pressed his ass against Puck's pulsating erection.

Puck groaned as he rested his forehead against Kurt's shoulder. The soprano's actions and words were making him even hornier. "Baby, you're killing me. I'm so fucking hard for you."

Just as Kurt was about to respond Quinn and Mercedes, who were way too perky for eleven in the morning in Puck's opinion, appeared in their doorway and cried out in unison. "Wakey, wakey! Time for breakfast!"

_Fucking cock-blocked in my own bed!_ He didn't want breakfast. He wanted to be inside Kurt's hot ass!

"Oh my god, you two are so sweet! I can't believe you made us breakfast in bed!" Kurt cried happily.

As Kurt started to shift into a sitting position on the bed Puck realized there was no way he'd be able to sit up without tenting the sheets obscenely. Getting an idea, the jock grabbed a hold of Kurt's waist and as he sat up himself he pulled the brunette in between his now spread legs, effectively hiding his massive boner behind Kurt's body. Kurt's backside was pressed close to his achingly hard, throbbing shaft, and he let out a sigh of contentment when the smaller man lay back against his chest.

"Your man's the one you should be thanking, baby boy. This _was_ his idea after all. He told us how you had mentioned that you always wanted to be served breakfast in bed while cuddling with your beau, and well..." Mercedes paused and shared a look with Quinn as she settled the breakfast tray on top of Kurt's lap.

"We just had to help that fantasy come true." Quinn finished. The two girls smiled brightly at the couple.

_Oh, _Puck thought, _Yeah_. He'd totally forgotten that he'd asked Quinn and Mercedes to do this for him. It was step one of Operation: "Get-Kurt-to-Say-Yes!" _I totally cock-blocked myself! _

Kurt turned his head as far as he could in order to look at Puck. His eyes were slightly watery and the most beautiful smile adorned his face. It almost made not getting sex worth it to Puck. _Almost._

"You're the most wonderful man I could ever hope for," Kurt said softly.

Puck grinned stupidly and ducked his head, muttering his response bashfully against Kurt's neck as he hugged him tightly, "S'nothin'. Just wanted to show you how much I love you."

Puck dropped a kiss onto Kurt's shoulder and then grabbed the fork. Just as he was about to lift a forkful of scrambled eggs up to Kurt's mouth, the brunette's too-sweet voice stopped him.

"Quinnie?"

"Yes, honey? Do you want me to get something for you?"

Puck had to chuckle to himself. Poor Quinn had _no _clue that Kurt was about to ask her to get him something disgusting.

Kurt nodded, "Could you bring up some gravy from the fridge? I have the hugest craving for beef gravy right now."

Puck nearly choked on his mouth full of homemade homefries in shock. How did Quinn get off that easy? Was he the only one who had to get the gross shit?

Quinn smiled, "Sure thing. I'll be right back."

As she turned to leave Kurt called out to stop her, "Wait, Quinn!"

The blonde girl turned around, "Yes?"

Puck shoved another forkful of home fries into his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Maybe she wouldn't get off that easy after all.

"Before you bring the gravy up, could you add some chocolate and strawberry sauce to it?"

Mercedes guffawed at the look of horror that spread across Quinn's face. The blonde girl simply nodded her head and took off down the stairs to the kitchen.

Puck chuckled to himself but he stopped when a thought occurred to him. He looked down at the breakfast tray on Kurt's lap and froze mid chew, his hand half way to his mouth with another forkful of food. His eyes widened as he realized that there was only one plate of food on the tray in front of them. Which meant...

Oh fuck. Oh fuck no. No fucking way.

Kurt craned his neck and pecked Puck on the lips, looking up at him through his lashes.

Puck looked from Kurt's eyes to the breakfast tray and then back up at Kurt.

Fuck. He couldn't. He just couldn't...

Kurt, seeming to read Puck's mind, blinked a few times before biting his bottom lip, "Puckie?"

Puck looked at Kurt pleadingly, "Baby..."

Kurt's eyes started to water and his lip began to tremble.

_Oh, fuck. Please God, no! Not the waterworks! _Puck thought desperately.

A single tear slipped down Kurt's cheek, effectively crushing any and all of Puck's hopes of being able to say no. Puck squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself cave, "Okay."

_Fuck, I'm so eating the _disgusting_ gravy!_

He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt, who was now grinning happily.

"You are so lucky I love you."

Kurt giggled, "Thanks Puckie!"

"Yeah, yeah." Puck grumbled.

Mercedes, who had been silent as she watched their display, burst out laughing as she caught on to what Puck was talking about. "Did you guys hear that?" She asked in a mock serious tone.

"Hear what?" Quinn replied as she re-entered the room holding a serving dish filled with Kurt's requested gravy.

Mercedes snorted when she saw Puck eye the dish in Quinn's hand warily. His eyes flicked back over to her again and she laughed again when he gave her a dirty look . "Oh nothing, just the sound of a whip being cracked."

Kurt blushed at the comment and Quinn shot a look of confusion over at Mercedes, "What?"

Puck's glare intensified, making the chocolate diva laugh even harder. She pointed at the tray of breakfast sitting on Kurt's lap, "Just be thankful you're not the one sharing that plate of food with Kurt."

"Almost ready to go, baby?" Puck called to Kurt as he stood, waiting, by the front door.

"Almost!" Kurt answered as he finished fixing his hair. When he was done he walked out of the bathroom and over to the front door and slipped his feet into his shoes. "Okay, I'm ready. I'm still not sure why you won't tell me where we're going."

Puck grinned, "I told you, it's a surprise. Now come on, we've got to get going. We needed to leave five minutes ago."

"Well, I'm sorry but you can't tell me to go somewhere that's a surprise and expect me to not make sure I look my best! For all I know you could be taking me to some fancy party." Kurt shot back as he followed Puck out of the front door.

"First of all, it's only one in the afternoon, and second why would I tell you to shower and shit later if I was planning on taking you to a fancy party right now?" Puck asked as he opened the passenger side door of his truck for Kurt. Kurt shrugged and hopped into the vehicle.

"Just trust me, baby. You're gonna love it. I swear." Puck said as he pecked Kurt on the lips. He closed the door and ran over to driver's side of the vehicle.

After a short drive Puck was parking the truck in front of Kurt's favourite spa. "Well, here we are!" Puck said as he took off his seat belt and hopped out of the truck.

"What are we...?" Kurt's voice trailed off as he flicked his eyes from Puck to the spa and then back. His eyes widened in shock as comprehension sunk in, "You mean... You're... with me?"

A wide grin spread across Puck's face as he nodded, "I've never let you take me to one before and Mercedes told me you'd mentioned to her that you wished I'd go with you to one so... Surprise! You and I are gonna be spending the next two hours getting pampered and shit, and before you ask – yes, I'm gonna let them do one of those face thingies to me."

"A facial?" Kurt asked, still in shock over the situation.

"Yeah, one of those."

Kurt gaped, "Seriously? You're actually... coming in with me?"

Puck chuckled, "Yeah baby, so you need to get of the car or else we're going to lose our appointment."

Kurt clambered out of the vehicle and ran over to Puck as fast as his pregnant belly would let him. When he got there he threw his arms around Puck's neck and hugged him tightly, "Just when I think you can't get any more amazing."

_Step 2 of Operation: "Get-Kurt-To-Say-Yes" is a total success. _Puck linked their fingers together and led them up to the building.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Mercedes and Quinn were busy uploading songs onto Puck's iPod. Quinn clicked on the last song that needed to be uploaded and turned to Mercedes as they waited for it to finish.

"Can you believe Puck is finally proposing to Kurt tonight? I just mean, like... back in high school Puck never seemed like the type to settle down and have a baby and get married, and if someone had told me back then that after high school he'd become this amazing man and end up getting married and having a kid with Kurt Hummel... I think I would have laughed... you know? Especially after what happened with Beth..."

"Do you regret what happened at all?" Mercedes asked softly.

Quinn stayed silent for a moment, taking the time to really think about Mercedes question. A genuine smile graced her features after a couple minutes, "No, not at all. Puck and I weren't ready for a child back then, we never would have been able to give her the life she has with Shelby. Not to mention Puck and I didn't love each other, not like him and Kurt. What he shares with Kurt is special; it's this amazing, all-consuming, you're-my-entire-universe, I'll-die-for-you love and a child doesn't deserve to be raised by two parents who don't feel that way for each other. You're totally right. They are Romeo and Juliet. They belong with each other. They always have and I totally see that now. But back then, in high school... I never would have seen it coming. You know?"

Mercedes nodded, "Well I always sort of knew they both had a thing for each other, personally. I didn't know they'd end up together at the time, and hell I certainly didn't think they would. The way they acted with each other, everyone thought they hated each other's guts. If you looked closely though you'd notice the subtle longing looks they'd send each other when the other wasn't looking and when they thought no one else was watching. Now though, with Puck hours away from popping the question to Kurt, I have to say I'm totally not surprised. What I am surprised about is how freakin' romantic Puck's turned out to be!"

Quinn smiled and laughed lightly, "Yeah, I know what you mean! I wonder how they're doing right now. Kurt probably fainted when he found out Puck was going to go to the spa with him."

Mercedes laughed loudly, "Oh, you know it! Knowing Puck, he's probably trying to convince Kurt to have sex him in the massage room or something."

Back at the spa, Puck and Kurt had just finished getting their facials done. They sat down at the booths where their manicures would be done and Puck eyed the various tools set out on the table before looking at the manicurist with a wary eye.

"You're not gonna do anything girly to me like give me fake nails or nail polish are you?"

The girl flushed under Puck's untrusting gaze "Um... no?"

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, "Noah, stop intimidating the poor thing! They only do that if you specifically ask for it. Sorry about him, it's his first time getting a manicure done and he's desperate to protect his masculinity."

"I'm not desperate. I just wanna make sure I only get the man stuff done, I wouldn't look good getting mani-whatevered like you do," Puck muttered.

The girl bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at Puck's expense, "Don't worry, sir. All I'm going to do is cut and file your nails."

"No polish?"

This time she did laugh, as did Kurt. "No polish. Girl scout's honour!"

"Well, okay then..." Puck rested his hands on the girls work station, allowing her to start.

Kurt leaned over suddenly and whispered very softly in Puck's ear, "If it helps, I'm totally planning on giving you a blowjob for this once we're completely finished with everything."

Puck's cock twitched with interest and his eyes closed as he inhaled deeply, "Fuck, baby..."

Kurt grinned to himself and sat back up.

Puck's eyes snapped back open and a huge smile spread across his features. He wiggled his fingers at the girl and nodded his head in appreciation as he looked around, "So, these spa places aren't so bad, huh? I should totally come with my boy here more often. They're all relaxing and shit."

Kurt laughed at the stunned expression on the girl's face that was brought on by Puck's sudden enthusiasm. _Little does she know.._.

Two and a half hours later and Puck and Kurt were back in Puck's truck, still in the parking lot at the spa. Kurt had been fulfilling his promise to Puck for twenty minutes so far.

Puck let out a deep groan and his eyes rolled back in his head as Kurt deep throated his cock again. He rested his hand on the back of Kurt's head to hold it in place and let out a growl when Kurt sucked his thick shaft like it was a straw in a super thick milkshake. He bucked his hips forward off the seat and began fucking Kurt's face.

"Shit baby... suck that fat cock... Fuck, yeah, fucking take it, deep throat that shit... Ooh, fuck!"

Kurt increased his suction, moaning around Puck's dick as it filled his throat, sending delicious vibrations up Puck's shaft and into his balls.

Puck groaned loudly as he felt the vibrations pulsate in his sac. His balls began to throb, signalling the start of his orgasm.

"Oh fuck... I'm gonna cum... shit... I'm gonna fucking cum... Oh, shit. Oh, shit..."

Puck let out a litany of curse words that would make a sailor blush as he felt his release race up his huge shaft. He shouted as he exploded into Kurt's mouth like a geyser and blasted thick creamy ropes of cum down Kurt's throat. Kurt greedily drank down all Puck had to offer, making Puck go cross-eyed as he sucked out every single last drop, milking Puck's cock.

Puck's head fell back against the head rest; his eyes were closed and he was panting. Kurt let Puck's spent cock slip from his mouth with a dirty pop and he carefully tucked Puck's manhood back into his pants and then zipped them closed. The soprano then sat back up, grinning widely, to watch his boyfriend for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"Thank you for taking me to the spa today, Noah."

Puck opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times before turning his head to look over at Kurt, trying in vain to remember how to piece a sentence together. He nodded dumbly before mumbling out a response.

"Anytime heartsweet... sweetheart... Seriously... Anytime."

Kurt giggled as he ran through the door with Puck chasing after him.

"Puckzilla will get you! Rawr! Nothing can stop Puckzilla!"

Kurt giggled louder and shrieked playfully when Puck caught up to him and wrapped both arms around his waist from behind. The jock turned Kurt around in his arms and then spun them around, pressing Kurt up against the wall and bracing his hands on either side of Kurt's head, effectively trapping him. Kurt giggled and squealed in delight when Puck proceeded to rub his stubble-covered chin and cheek all over Kurt's sensitive neck, tickling the soprano.

"Noah... please," Kurt stuttered, laughing.

Puck smirked and began to tickle Kurt's sides while rubbing his chin against Kurt's neck. Kurt squealed and laughed harder, making Puck grin.

"Nuh-uh, you gotta say it, baby."

After a minute or so of uncontrollable laughter Kurt finally gave in. The soprano drew in a breath – as much as he could, anyway, considering how hard he was laughing – and shrieked "Puckzilla!"

Upon hearing Kurt's shriek Puck stopped and let out a chuckle. He pressed his nose against the spot where Kurt's neck and shoulder met and inhaled deeply. "God, you smell so good. Fuckin' drives me crazy."

After hearing Puck and Kurt enter Mercedes and Quinn had made their way to top of the stairs to see what was going on. They had shared an amused look when Kurt screamed out "Puckzilla"; they both had a feeling this wasn't the first time the couple had played this little game. Their eyes were immediately drawn back to the couple when Kurt let out a soft gasp.

Puck had begun to mouth his way along Kurt's neck, gently nipping and nibbling and licking the soft milky flesh. The sound of Kurt gasping and moaning out his name made Puck hard and caused all thoughts of his plans for the rest of the day to fly from his mind. He licked and sucked his way up to Kurt's earlobe and nibbled on the soft piece of flesh before kissing his way along Kurt's jaw. He pressed his lips against Kurt's and kissed him deeply. He felt Kurt grab onto to his broad shoulders and squeeze tightly as he returned the kiss with fervor. He licked into Kurt's mouth and began to gently massage his tongue with his own. He swallowed Kurt's moans as he tongue-fucked Kurt's mouth, a promise of things to come.

A throat cleared from behind, loudly, announcing the presence of a third party.

Puck took one of his hands off the wall and waved at them blindly and then put it back as he grunted out, "Busy," in between the warm, languid kisses he was currently sharing with Kurt.

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked over at Mercedes who was trying to stifle a giggle. Quinn wouldn't be dissuaded that easily; she cleared her throat again and then spoke, "As much as Mercedes and I would love to stand here and watch you make out... and believe me we really _really _would... Puck, it's almost four o'clock. Aren't you and Kurt getting _hungry_ by now?" Quinn only hoped that Puck's brain was still somewhat working enough to be able to pick up on her hint. She didn't want to ruin his surprise: Kurt didn't know about the dinner reservations Puck had made.

Puck hadn't really heard anything Quinn had said. He could hear her voice but he couldn't quite make out what she was saying – how could he when he had Kurt pressed up against the wall like this though? However, he had managed to make out one word that she had said: _hungry._

Puck had made dinner reservations. Fuck. What time was it?

Puck pulled out of the kiss and rested his forehead against the wall beside Kurt's head, "What time is it?"

"Four o'clock," Quinn answered.

"Fuck," Puck muttered quietly to himself.

"Noah, what's going on?" Kurt asked, confusion and concern lacing his voice.

Puck lifted his head off the wall to look at Kurt, "It's a surprise, baby."

Kurt smiled and shook his head, "You're just full of surprises today. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing baby. Can't a guy surprise his boyfriend every once in awhile?" Puck responded, playing innocent.

"I guess... but this is more like an entire day of surprises." Kurt narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "You're up to something."

Puck laughed a bit, "I swear I'm not. Just wanted–"

"To show me how much you love me. Yeah, I know. You said that this morning. I still think you're up to something."

Puck pecked Kurt on the lips, "M'not up to anything. I just wanted to take my gorgeous, sexy, beautiful boyfriend out on a date is all."

Kurt ducked his head and smiled bashfully, "Well, when you say it like that..."

Puck grinned and kissed Kurt's cheek, "Okay, now listen up. We're gonna go shower together to save time and then Mercedes and Quinn are gonna help you get dressed. They've already picked out what you're going to wear tonight. We only have an hour and a bit before we have to leave so let's try and be quick."

Kurt's eyes widened, "An hour?" The brunette pushed Puck off of him and then pushed him towards the stairs. "Come on then, up we go! I have so much I need to do!"

Puck was pacing by the front door an hour and fifteen minutes later. He was wearing a similar version of the powder blue crushed velvet suit that he had worn all those years ago at their prom. He didn't understand what was taking Kurt so long; he had Quinn and Mercedes buy and bring to New York with them a similar version of Kurt's prom outfit as well, the only difference being that this particular "prom" outfit was bought in a maternity store, given how very pregnant Kurt was now. So yes, given that the outfit was already chosen for Kurt, he didn't know why he was taking so long to get ready. If they didn't leave soon they were going to be late for their reservation which could result in them loosing it.

See, neither Kurt nor Puck had a very pleasant prom experience; it was mediocre at best, so Puck wanted to recreate it for them – well at least as much as he could given that they weren't in high school anymore. So he had spent the past two weeks planning and preparing everything, from dinner and spa reservations – and those dinner reservations were a _bitch_ to get – to planning the music he wanted to dance with Kurt to. Speaking of music, he really hoped Mercedes and Quinn had the music downloaded onto his iPod. He had little iPod speakers that he was going to attach his device to so that way he and Kurt could actually dance and it wouldn't just be Puck serenading Kurt with his guitar.

"I still don't get why you want me to wear something that looks like my prom outfit! Even if we are going somewhere fancy I don't..." Kurt's voice trailed off as he looked down the stairs and saw Noah standing by the door wearing his old prom outfit and holding a single red rose. If he didn't know any better he'd think Noah was actually taking him to the prom.

The sound of Kurt's voice echoing down the stairs drew Puck's attention away from his thoughts and his breath caught in his throat when Kurt came into view. He looked gorgeous in his red silk dress shirt and black waist coat and fitted black dress pants. Kurt's swollen pregnant belly gave him this glow and made him look even more beautiful than he already was. Puck smiled lovingly up at Kurt and waited for him to descend from the top of the stairs.

"Come on down, baby." Puck said gently.

Kurt bit his lip and walked as he quickly as he could down the stairs and over to Puck. As soon as soon as Kurt was in front of him Puck took hold of the soprano's hand. He smoothed his thumb across the back of Kurt's hand absently while offering Kurt the rose he had picked out for him with the other, "This is for you."

Kurt grinned shyly as he took the flower from Noah's hand, "Thank you. It's beautiful."

That same loving smile still adorned Puck's face. "You're beautiful," he paused to lick his lips, "So you may be wondering why we're all dressed up like we're about to go to prom."

Just then Quinn and Mercedes came marching down the stairs donning their own prom outfits. Relief spread through Puck when he saw Quinn holding his iPod and Mercedes holding the speakers. They were both grinning a thousand watt smiles and Kurt looked from them and back over too Puck and nodded in response to Puck's statement. He was very confused, but even more so about why Quinn and Mercedes were also dressed up. He thought it was just him and Noah going out to dinner.

"A couple weeks it came to me that although we kind of in a way spent prom with each other we didn't really. We both never really got to have the prom we wanted and so... well, I thought... why not re-do it a little? Try and make some happier memories of the occasion, you know?"

Kurt was a little overwhelmed with emotion but he was still confused and even more sure now that Noah was up to something, "Don't get me wrong, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, and I can't express enough how much I appreciate all this effort you've gone to, but... Why today? This seems like something we'd do on an anniversary but that's like... four more months away."

"Like I said earlier, I just wanted to show you how much I love you. No real reason other than that." Puck shrugged, hoping Kurt would buy the excuse and just go with it otherwise he might have to propose sooner than he was expecting too.

"I hate to interrupt but we have to leave, like _now_!" Mercedes said.

Kurt sighed, getting distracted by Mercedes suggestion. Puck could have kissed her, "Go where exactly? I still don't really know what it is we're doing even and why are you holding Puck's iPod, is it coming with us or something?"

Quinn laughed, "Relax, your majesty. Just go with it!"

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes. Puck just grinned before responding, "We're going for dinner. I'll tell you more in the car. Mercedes is right though, we have to go."

Puck opened the door and gestured for Kurt and the girls to exit first before exiting the house himself.

"This all feels like a dream. If they had had a _Crème Glacée_ back in Lima when we were in high school, prom would have been a little better. I mean, _Breadstix_ is okay, but it's got nothing on this place." Kurt said, almost in awe, while they waited for the waiter to come back with their bill.

When they had first arrived at the restaurant _Crème Glacée _Kurt had started laughing. When Noah had asked him what he was laughing at he had responded with, "Okay seriously, where are we really going for dinner?" _Crème Glacée_ was a very expensive place and Kurt had been dying to go there but with a baby on the way he and Noah had decided that they'd need to save every penny they could, especially since they currently relied on Noah's income alone. School had kept Kurt busy as it was but the pregnancy took a lot of energy out of him and Noah didn't want him to strain himself anymore than was necessary, so Noah worked to provide for them while Kurt focused on school and staying healthy. They had decided to wait to do more fun or fancy things until after the baby was born and Kurt could start work. So he was surprised when they pulled up in front of the fancy restaurant: it definitely wasn't in their current budget. Noah had told him that they could make exceptions when it came to special occasions and that yes, they really were going to _Crème Glacée_ for dinner.

Before Kurt had a chance to mention that this wasn't really a special occasion Mercedes and Quinn had swept him up and started walking with him to the doors. Noah trailed behind them and when Kurt had turned his head to send the jock a smile he had caught the larger man checking out his ass. Noah had looked up and sent Kurt a wink when Kurt had cleared his throat signalling to the muscular boy that he had been busted. Kurt laughed and shook his head and Noah had shrugged and said, "S'not my fault you've got a hot ass. If you're gonna walk in front of me I'm going to ogle it."

Dinner itself was just as amazing as Kurt had thought it would be, and because they were all still underage, and Kurt was pregnant, they couldn't drink but it also meant the bill was slightly cheaper, which was a good thing because the prices of the entrees alone were enough to make it quite the pricey meal.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Damn, white boy. You did _good_ picking out this restaurant." Mercedes said, breaking Kurt out of his thoughts.

The jock ducked his head and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's cheek while muttering bashfully, "Well, Kurt's been wanting to come here for a while..."

Quinn raised her glass of water to her lips and took the last sip just as Mercedes started speaking again, "Well if the look on Kurt's face is anything to go by I'd say you're for sure going to be getting a little somethin'-somethin' tonight!"

Quinn's eyes bugged out and she snorted in surprised laughter, causing her to choke on her water and then cough violently. Kurt flushed at the comment and hid his face in Puck's shoulder while Puck laughed.

The waiter approached and placed the bill on the table, "Here you are! Thank you so much for everything folks. I hope you have a pleasant night!"

Puck grabbed the bill off the table and opened it up, ignoring Mercedes and Quinn's cries of protest. When he looked at the final total his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Thank God his boss had given him another raise the other week or else he might have had to take the girls' offer to help pay the bill. Normally he wouldn't have minded letting them chip in but this was his way of thanking them for all their help and of course this was also for Kurt.

"Do you want me to chip in?" Kurt asked softly, having noticed Puck's reaction.

Puck smiled warmly and kissed Kurt tenderly. "No, it's alright. I got that raise the other week so I can totally afford this. Besides, this is my gift to you."

"You sure? I really don't mind."

Puck kissed Kurt again, "It's fine babe, I swear. I appreciate the offer though."

After coming back and obtaining Puck's credit card for payment, the waiter returned and handed the bill and Puck's card back to him, "Here you are, Mr. Puckerman, thank you very much."

Puck nodded and after writing out a tip and then signing the bill he ushered them all out of the restaurant. When they made it outside they noticed that the sun had begun to set, painting the sky various colours of red, pink and orange. Puck threw an arm around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt sighed and snuggled into Puck's side.

"It's so pretty. I just love watching the sunset." Kurt said softly.

Quinn and Mercedes both looked over at him and smiled as they answered in unison with a sigh, "Yeah..."

Puck slipped his free hand into his pocket and smiled when his fingers closed around the velvet ring box. He looked at Kurt fondly and squeezed his arm tighter around Kurt's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hi," Puck said quietly once Kurt had looked up at him.

"Hi," Kurt whispered back almost shyly.

Puck jerked his head in the direction of the park that was across the street, "Let's take a walk."

Kurt beamed at Puck, "Okay."

Puck looked over at Quinn and Mercedes and the girls nodded in understanding and quickly ran to over the car to retrieve Puck's iPod and speakers.

With his arm wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist, Puck lead them down the pathway of the park for several minutes eventually stopping them when they reached a big open grassy field with a few trees scattered around the area. Several other couples were in the area, their voices nothing but whispers, no one noticing the arrival of the foursome. Kurt sighed as he gazed up at the stars in the sky; this whole night had been perfect so far. Though he was still a little confused as to why Noah would take him on a date and also bring their two friends along.

"Noah?" Kurt asked looking up at Puck.

Puck smiled as he gazed down at Kurt, "Yeah?"

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you make 'Cedes and Quinn come along on our date. I just feel guilty because I kind of feel like I'm ignoring them right now."

Kurt looked over his shoulder at the two girls who were standing side by side with twin looks in their eyes; he couldn't really make out what the looks were though, in the burgeoning night as the sun set low in the sky. He could however make out the iPod and speakers that they were holding in their hands. He furrowed his brow in confusion, remembering how Puck had carefully talked around the subject of why they were bringing those two objects, focusing instead on telling Kurt about their dinner plans.

"And why do they have those speakers? You never did tell me."

Quinn sighed happily as she watched Kurt and Puck, feeling great joy spread throughout her, "They really are great together, aren't they?"

Mercedes nodded in agreement, "They really are. Who woulda thought that Noah "Badass-Sex Shark" Puckerman of all people would end up being the perfect man for Kurt?"

The girls shared a private laugh and continued to watch the couple in silence, waiting for Puck's cue to start the music.

Puck shot a look back at the girls and resettled his gaze onto Kurt's eyes, "Well, I told you I wanted to re-live prom night a bit with you, and you can't really have a prom without other people being there too."

Kurt nodded but before he could say anything Puck continued speaking, "There was always one thing about prom that I regretted the most – besides not having enough balls to ask you to go to prom with me – and that's that the memory of the one dance we got to share was ruined by all that emotional bullshit going on between us and we never really got to just enjoy the moment. The song was really fucking depressing and just... well... Fuck, I'm not explaining this well."

Puck shook his head and looked away and over at the various couples that were still huddled together around them. He was frustrated with himself for not being able to get the words out that he wanted to say. He felt a soft hand rest on his cheek and he redirected his eyes back onto Kurt's face.

"You're doing fine. Just take your time." Kurt encouraged softly.

Puck turned his head and pressed his lips against Kurt's palm before reaching up and taking Kurt's hand into his own and lowering it.

"What I'm trying to say is... well... in that moment when were dancing and you were in my arms for the first time, that's when I knew I loved you. That's when it really hit home to me that you were all I wanted in life. But that memory is currently really fucking sad because I ended up losing you right after that song ended and I've never really been able to listen to it since and so... I wanted to make a new memory with that song, one that doesn't end with you leaving me. So since tonight is all about re-living prom, dance with me?"

Kurt sucked in a breath and felt his eyes begin to water as Puck's words washed over him. He responded breathily, "I'd love to."

Puck smiled and nodded at Quinn and Mercedes, signalling them to start the music. The girls connected the iPod to the speakers and after setting it to Puck's _proposal to Kurt_ playlist they hit the play button and turned the volume up as loud as it would go, which was surprisingly loud. The open strands to the music filled the air and drew the attention of the couples that also occupied the area. Puck noticed that all the people turn their attention onto him and Kurt and were smiling fondly as they watched them. Puck opened his arms in invitation and wrapped them around Kurt's waist as the soprano settled against his chest with his arms resting around Puck's neck.

Kurt could feel Puck's hands, warm and solid, resting on the small of his back and listened to steady beat of Puck's heart as he rested his head against Puck's chest, and just like he did at prom he allowed Puck to lead.

_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while  
Heaven can wait were only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst  
Are you going to drop the bomb or not? _

_Let us die young or let us live forever _

_We don't have the power but we never say never_

Puck buried his nose in Kurt's hair and breathed in the soprano's scent deeply, something he had wanted to do so badly the first time they had danced to this particular song, as he swayed them in time with the music. One by one the couples around them had stood and began to dance as the song played on, and Puck felt a surge of happiness course through his veins at the knowledge that this time when the song ended, Kurt would still be in his arms.

_Forever young,  
I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever _

He pressed his lips against Kurt's temple and felt all of the bad memories fade away, replaced with new, happier ones. Puck stopped swaying them as the song faded away but kept his arms, strong and sure, around Kurt's waist.

Puck tipped Kurt's face up to look at him and as the next song began to play Puck spoke softly, "You know I'm not really good with words, so just... listen to the lyrics of this song and know that I mean each and every word."

Kurt nodded and rested his head against Puck's chest again as Puck slowly began to sway them to the music. Puck leaned his head down and began to sing softly into Kurt's ear as he continued to sway them in time with the music.

_Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
_

_Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more_

_I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me  
_

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more_

_I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me_

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Coz it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more_

When the music faded away and stopped Puck stepped back a bit to look Kurt in the eye. _This is the moment, _Puck thought to himself. He watched as Kurt wiped at a stray tear that had fallen down his cheek, and he couldn't help but reach his hand up and caress the soft skin. Puck drew in a shaky breath and glanced at the girls quickly who nodded at him encouragingly.

"Puck, is everything–"

Puck pressed his lips against Kurt's, quelling Kurt's concern. The kiss was slow and tender and full of emotion. Puck slowly broke away after a few minutes keeping his eyes locked on Kurt's. "I love you, Kurt Hummel. More than I've ever loved anyone and more than I love myself. You've given me everything I could ever want, and like the song says I could not ask for more, except one thing..."

Kurt's heart began to race and beat wildly in his chest as he took in all that Puck was saying. Puck took hold of one his hands while reaching back with the other to grab something from his pocket, and he let out a gasp as the jock pulled out a small square black velvet box.

"Oh my god..." Kurt said aloud as Puck then sunk down to the ground on one knee. The world around them seemed to come to a stop and everything faded away, leaving only him and Noah.

Puck was so nervous kneeling on the ground before Kurt; he felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. He really hoped that the hand that was holding Kurt's wasn't as sweaty as it felt. He swallowed as he dropped Kurt's hand and opened the box to reveal the diamond and sapphire engagement ring. His hand was shaking as he held it out for Kurt to see.

He locked his eyes with Kurt's again; Kurt's eyes were watery and it made them shine even brighter in the moonlight, the sun now fully set.

"I told your Dad as I was buying this that the two sapphires reminded me of your eyes. I told him they were big and blue and sparkling and forever, just like my love for you. Kurt Hummel, I'll love you till the day I die and beyond. Will you marry me?"

Kurt let out a choked sob as happy tears slowly began to trickle down his cheeks. As he stood there looking at Noah, he knew what his answer would be. He didn't even need to think about it, he had been in love with Noah since high school, used to doodle "Mr. Kurt Puckerman" in his notebooks in class when he'd get bored of the lectures. He nodded his head emphatically, half-laughing and half-crying. "Yes! I just... I can't believe... I... just... yes! A thousand times, yes!" As soon as the words were out of Kurt's mouth, the spell was broken and everything around them began spinning again.

Puck sent a beaming smile up at his new fiancé and slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger with slightly shaky hands. He heard Quinn and Mercedes let out twin squeals of excitement when the ring was all the way on. He stood back up let out a whoop of excitement of his own as he lifted Kurt into the air and spun him around.

Quinn and Mercedes watched on as Puck settled Kurt back onto the ground and kissed him passionately. Quinn then dug out her cell phone and dialled Linda's number while Mercedes dialled Burt's and both girls squealed in unison when the line was answered on both ends, "He said yes!"

Puck pulled out of the kiss but kept his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, resting their foreheads together.

"I can't wait till you're Mr. Kurt Puckerman. I love you so much."

Back in Lima, Ohio, Burt and Linda smiled at each other as they set their cell phones down onto Burt's coffee table. Burt laughed a bit and shook his head, "I'm slightly grateful Kurt's living in a different state right now."

"Why's that?" Linda asked, confused by the sudden admission.

"He's gonna be one hell of a bridezilla."

Linda laughed loudly in surprise, Burt joining shortly after.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Please review and let me know what you thought! If you want to see what Kurt's engagement ring looked like, go here:  
**

/is/image/ShaneCo/41005101_WR_M?$WR_M$&wid=180&hei=180


End file.
